To Forget The Unforgettable
by Youkai Dreams
Summary: Kagome’s lost claim to her memory in an attempt to escape, but exactly what has she forgotten? A piece of information important enough to save the world is what we expect she’s forgotten, but what if she never knew in the first place?
1. Farewell

To Forget The Unforgettable

By: Youkai Dreams

Disclaimer: "Admit it! You don't own InuYasha!" I watch the horrified face of Jerry Mouse turn his gaze toward me, and gulp. "Oh, not good enough to admit it, huh? Am I going to have to take you in Mr. Mouse?" Jerry began to stutter. "B-b-but s-s-sir-" "MA'AM," I rudely interrupt" Jerry looks at me with a shocked expression. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," He begins to crack up. "You mean you're a girl? You've got to be kidding me! All this time I thought you were a man! Whoo, isn't that fu-" He shut's up at the look on my face. "S-sorry ma'am. But...you wrote this story...not me..." "Oh, heh. Yeah. I forgot! Sorry dude!" I look at you. "I. Do. Not. Own. InuYasha." I face Jerry "Sorry again, dude," I say before walking away. "Hey, WAIT! You forgot to untie me!"

A/N: I re-wrote this chapter, and the next two chapters will not flow properly until I re-write and post those. Ne patient with me. I will try to have them posted by tonight/

Summary:

Kagome's lost claim to her memory in an attempt to save Rin.. but, exactly what has she forgotten? A piece of information is the key to saving the world.. but how can she retrieve it.. and if she does, will it be too late? An unexpected enemy arises in hopes of honoring his father's last wishes.. but how far is he willing to go? Despite all of this, is an unexpected love able to blossom, or will fate prevent them from obtaining what they need most?

Chapter One: Farewell

"No!" She cried demandingly. "You aren't going anywhere...not now. I absolutely refuse to lose you again. Wake up now, InuYasha!" Kagome screamed. An unbearable emptiness filled her body as she watched Kikyou drag him deeper into the abyss.

"Silence yourself, Kagome! InuYasha belongs to me, not you. He is in love with me, this is what he wants. He said so himself, aloud. You and I were there. You cannot deny this" Kikyou retorted, drawing InuYasha further and further into the ultimate darkness.

"Kikyou, please; don't do this. We still need to find and defeat Naraku. Why are you doing this? InuYasha wants to kill Naraku for you, to avenge your death. Why won't you let him do so?" Tears rimmed Kagome's eyelids, but she would not let them escape.

"Naraku is no concern of mine. He tried to separate InuYasha and I, but did not succeed. We are still together. We can still be together."

Kagome took a step closer. "Kikyou, you are dead. InuYasha is alive. You two can never be together. No matter how close you think you are to him, you are that much further away. The line between the living and the dead is thin, but impenetrable." Kagome stared straight into Kikyou's eyes. "You can touch InuYasha, but can you really feel him? You can look at him, but can you really see him? Kikyou, you can talk to him, but can he really hear you? Can you truly feel him like I can?"

Kikyou softened her glare and smiled. "InuYasha will come with me, and die with me. We will be together at long last, and nothing will separate us. The boundary between life and death is thin, and so easy to shatter. Our love has already defeated time, and we will defeat death also."

Kagome took another step. "Kikyou, your love did nothing. It was your hatred that kept you yearning to find InuYasha. Your hatred toward him kept you here. You love him again because you know he still loves you' you know the truth." Her voice cracked. "Do you truly love him, Kikyou? Do you truly want to be with him?"

Kikyou and InuYasha were barely visible now. "This is InuYasha's choice, Kagome. He has chosen me. Bid us farewell as we take our final leave. We shall forever be together."

Tears escaped Kagome's eyes without her knowing it. She was too weak to cry. With a burst of speed, she ran toward InuYasha and Kikyou, and began frantically screaming his name.

"InuYasha, InuYasha...wake up! Inuyasha, please! Wake up! InuYasha!" Her body collided with a strong barrier, and flung her backward violently. She began to cry. "InuYasha," she whispered quietly.

Kikyou was staring at her when she felt something move in her arms. InuYasha's ears twitched, and he opened his eyes. He started straight at Kagome.

He took a while to absorb his surroundings before leaping out of the hole, and glanced at Kikyou. "Why wouldn't you let me say goodbye?" He asked gently before walking over to Kagome's side.

"Why are you doing this, InuYasha? How could you do this to me?" Her voice was filled with sadness. She looked up at him. "Tell me this isn't true." InuYasha stared at her, a heartrending look on his face. "Tell me this isn't real," she said, raising her voice a bit.

InuYasha bent down toward her, and put his arm on her back. "Kagome, I belong with Kikyou, I'm really sorry. I have to tell you though...you mean a lot to me, I can't deny that. I don't know what I did to deserve friends like You, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and all the friends I've made in our journey. I don't know why you all chose to tolerate me, especially when you didn't have to. I really can't thank you guys enough."

Kagome was crying hard, although she tried her best not to make a sound. With a broken voice, she answered him. "It's because we love you, InuYasha. We can't help but love you..." Her voice trailed off. She looked away.

"I love you all too Kagome, as really dear friends. I won't forget you, Kagome. I won't forget any of you. I promise. You've all made me so happy, even if I never showed it much." InuYasha cupped Kagome's chin in his hand, and brought his face closer to hers.

"Whenever I see the sun, I'll see your smiling face, and I'll remember." He brought his lips to hers in a loving kiss, and departed. "Goodbye, Kagome"

Kagome watched his descending form as he picked Kikyou up, and slowly walked off. She sniffed.

"Goodbye InuYasha."

Next Chapter: Kagome's Encounter

A/N: Alright, there's the first chapter –redone-. Please tell me how good it is, if you're reading this for the first time. If you've already reviewed for the chap I had before this, then you don't have to (well, you can't since you can only review once per chapter), lol. As I've stated in the author's note above, chapter three really won't flow with this new chapter (not that it flowed any better before ). I really want to thank all of you who are taking the time to read this!

Phrase of the day: What's a chicken?


	2. The Encounter

To Forget The Unforgettable

By: Youkai Dreams

Disclaimer: Hmmm, Oh Yeah.. I don't own any characters in this chapter but Kahori. BUT.. When I grow up.. I WILL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

A/N: This is the re-written version. Please read.

Summary:

Kagome's lost claim to her memory in an attempt to escape, but exactly what has she forgotten? A piece of information important enough to save the world is what we expect she's forgotten, but what if she never knew in the first place?

Chapter Two: The Encounter

Kagome stared at the flawless moon in the sky above. She'd been doing that a lot lately. How could something so perfect go wrong? How could someone so perfect go so shamelessly? She sighed for the first time that evening. 'I need to stop thinking so heartlessly. Kikyou was right; their love did overcome time. Despite the fact that they were separated through hatred, theor love guided them back together. They were meant to be.' Kagome reached her hand toward the sky. 'I wanted us to be together InuYasha, but I cannot make you love me. Your heart belongs to Kikyou no matter what I allow myself to believe. Although I will always love you, no matter how much I think about you...it will be tough, but my heart will keep beating. For you InuYasha, I will move on, only because I know that is your will.'

Kagome smiled sadly, and stood up. "InuYasha," she said aloud, "If I am your sun, then you are my moon. True enough, whenever you see the sun, I will be smiling for you. When I see the moon, I will know you are smiling at me, watching over me. I believe you, InuYasha. I believe you will never forget me. I, InuYasha will never forget you either." She walked into the woods, slowly reaching her friends.

Sesshoumaru was annoyed beyond reason. This Kitsune woman's life was about to be short lived if she continued this non-sense.

"_Ah. Lord Sesshoumaru, just the youkai I've been looking for. I am Atami, princess of fire and ice."_

"_What do you want?" Sesshoumaru demanded._

"_Yes. My father, Lord Harumi of the northern lands, wanted me to seek you to personally give you this._

_Sesshoumaru directed his gaze toward the woman's hand as a scroll appeared. She handed it to him. He took it curiously, and started to read it._

"_Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru. As you know, your time for finding a mate is beginning to expire. The consequences will be dire if you don't find a mate within 70 moons. (A/N: Let's say 1 moon is one day!) If you do not find a mate within the designated due date, we will choose one for you approximately 7 moons after. You know, this is very important because you need to be mated within 100 moons from now. As you may already know, once, -or if- you find a mate within the due time, you must call upon a meeting to allow fellow Lord and Lady's to inspect the woman to make sure she is a suitable and loyal mate. If we approve, then you will be able to mate. If not, you will be spared no additional time to find another. I know this is a tight schedule, but you need to find a woman for an acceptable heir to take over when your life expires. Remember Sesshoumaru, the celebration is 100 moons from now. T musthis disappoints you, but it must be done. Note: If you do not find a mate within 70 moons, you will be turned hanyou for 25 moons, then human until you find a mate. Please consider my words carefully._

_-Lord Harumi."_

Sesshoumaru was angered by this. He neatly folded the letter and placed it in-between his index and middle finger, and smirked. His hands began to glow a deep green, and the note began to slowly slide between his fingers to the ground. He pointed his still wet hand toward the woman.

"Leave."

"Heath my warning, Sesshoumaru. Within the depths of that very letter lies information necessary to you." Atami walked toward the acid on the ground, and waved her hand above it. The note re-assembled itself, and disappeared.. "I believe you will find where I've hidden it. When the time comes, you will discover what you've overlooked."

With a faint smile, Atami turned away, and began walking, fading into the shadows ahead.

"What a mysterious woman. I wonder what could have possibly been so important in that letter." Jaken gasped. "What if something horrid were to happen in the future? Could that letter hide the key to defeat, or perhaps prepare for it? What if...huh?" Jaken skimmed the forest, directing his gaze left and right. He could merely see the shadows of his lord, and the child who traveled with him. He sighed, and started running towards them. "Lord Sesshoumaru, must you insist on leaving me al the time?" He asked through hushed breaths.

Last Chapter: Farewell

Next Chapter: Trouble

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! LoL

Re-writing chapter three. Please be patient.

Random Phrase: Would you like to try our all-new tofu doughnuts?


	3. Trouble

To Forget The Unforgettable

By: Youkai Dreams

Disclaimer: OKAY.. the Inuyasha characters are NOT mine.. however.. Kahori is!

A/N: Hmmmmm Ah.. Ahh.. Ahhhh-Choooooooooooo Sorry, I'm a little sick at the moment, but I can still write a cool chapter! PLEASE REVIEW. I wanna know what you think! Well.. here ya v go..

Summary:

Kagome's lost claim to her memory in an attempt to save Rin.. but, exactly what has she forgotten? A piece of information is the key to saving the world.. but how can she retrieve it.. and if she does, will it be too late? An unexpected enemy arises in hopes of honoring his father's last wishes.. but how far is he willing to go? Despite all of this, is an unexpected love able to blossom, or will fate prevent them from obtaining what they need most?

Chapter 3: Trouble

Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kirara had once again set off, this time, the reason unknown. Kagome held back tears and anger as she recalled everything that had happened between Inuyasha and herself one week ago.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_Flashback!¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

"Inuyasha, how could you?"

Kagome's heart was just about broken at the moment.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I needed this, and you knew it. My goal in life was to avenge Kikyou's death, and complete the shikon. I'm sorry it had to end this way."

Kagome's heart broke, and her anger reached sky-level as she looked at the completed shikon in his hands, and wondered what was around her neck.

"Listen you, we have been traveling for five years together, and I thought we had developed a loving trust for each other. I thought you had truly meant it when you said that you no longer needed the shikon. You told me that I could have it, that it would be better off with me."

Inuyasha's heart tinged at her tone of voice.

"Listen Kagome, I'm sorry, I really am. I need the shikon, I only said that because you thought I was being selfish, and I was, I still am. My ultimate goal was to get the shikon back together, and kill you. I never expected to fall in love with you. Yes, at that time, I truly was in love with you. Then Kikyou came back, and I didn't know what to do. I am sorry you feel like I am deceiving you, but I was with Kikyou first, and if I go with you, I would be deceiving Kikyou. I was in love with you, but I wasn't finished being in love with Kikyou, Kagome. Please understand." Inuyasha was trying his hardest to get Kagome to understand.

"I understand that Inuyasha. What I don't understand is why you lied to me. I can't believe you would betray me like that. Maybe in the sense of love, you would be betraying Kikyou, but in the sense of friendship, you are betraying me. You never had to lie like that. I just want to understand, no, never mind. I don't want to understand anymore."

Inuyasha also was starting to wonder why he had said those things. I was almost as if he weren't himself..

"Kagome. I love you. I truly do, but I was in love with Kikyou far to long to let her go. We were separated for 50 years. I need to be with her. I thought that maybe stealing the shikon and wishing that Kikyou and I could live happily ever after was the way to do it."

"Inuyasha, you cannot live happily ever after. Kikyou is taking you to _hell_ with her. I don't know who described it to you, but that _isn't_ a place you play with dolls, and dress up in your best dress for a tea party. The statement 'burn in hell' wasn't made up for a faerie tale. We are not in a faerie tale, so I highly doubt that you will live happily ever after."

Kagome was gaining back control, but her aura still flared with anger.

Inuyasha thought about this for a while.

"Here then, just take it."

Inuyasha threw the shikon on the ground.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!" Kikyou was getting enraged.

"Kikyou, you won the battle, and got the grand prize. Let her have the trophy."

The conversation continue about ten minutes longer, and before Kagome knew it, Inuyasha had Kikyou in his arms, and was off, off to spend the rest of his life 'if you could call it that..' with Kikyou.

Before Inuyasha left, Kagome heard what sounded like a "Good-Bye Kagome."

She couldn't believe it. He had mumbled it, almost as if he didn't want her ears to hear it, but in her mind, it was perfectly clear.

The pain of him leaving her hurt tremendously, but the thing that had hurt her most, was realizing that his words were true. The pain would eat her from the inside out.. if she let it.

She couldn't help it though. The man she loved was not returning the affection she deserved.

Kikyou was rightfully his, and he was rightfully Kikyou's. They were never done loving each other, only through Naraku their love ceased for the time being, but they would not give up.

Kagome could never take that away from either of them.

Kagome broke down and started crying for hours. Once the tears began to fade, she decided to go back to find a hot spring, and let some of her tension out.

Once she found one, she undressed, and got in. About 3 minutes later, the tears started flowing again, and this time, wouldn't stop. She sobbed for another hour, and when the tears had finally stopped again, she washed up, changed her clothes, and headed for the village.

This day would go on forever it seemed, or at least, the memory.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_End Flashback!¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Kagome was currently occupied with a snake youkai they had encountered a while ago.

Each second that passed by, the snake seemingly got stronger, as she and her friends continued to grew weaker. From out of nowhere, the youkai exploded, and once the ash disappeared, a lone youkai woman had occupied the stage. "Who are you, and what do you w-want?"

Miroku and Sango curiously awaited the answer to the question Kagome had asked, but the woman never answered. She just smiled.. and disappeared.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Last Chapter: Kagome's Encounter

Next Chapter: The Arisen Problem 

Well.. There's the chapter! PlEaSe ReViEw! Anyways.. I REALLY want you to tell me what you think!

PS- AngelicTears thanks fer the review.. um, I tried to make this one longer.. is this okay er should I make the next longer?

Phrase of the day: U.P.S man.. Oooh.. Where!


	4. The Arisen Problem

To Forget The Unforgettable

By: Youkai Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'InuYasha' characters, however I do own some characters in this story like 'The Servant' and possibly more that happen to show up. : I WILL own InuYasha.. SOMEDAY.. MuahahahahahahahahahaHAAAAAAAAAAAA. : O.. I mean..

A/N: Okay.. You guys wanted a longer chapter so I gave you one! If you want me to continue with these.. they will take a little longer because I have to think up more. (I am so sorry for such a long delay, I was a bit preoccupied with more important matters needing to be attended to, but I will try not to let them get in the way as much) In reality, I have so many ideas in my head but I have to make sense of them all. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :Cough: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ..sorry.. haven a moment…

Summary:

Kagome's lost claim to her memory in an attempt to save Rin.. but, exactly what has she forgotten? A piece of information is the key to saving the world.. but how can she retrieve it.. and if she does, will it be too late? An unexpected enemy arises in hopes of honoring his father's last wishes.. but how far is he willing to go? Despite all of this, is an unexpected love able to blossom, or will fate prevent them from obtaining what they need most?

Chapter 4: The Arisen Problem

It had been four days since Sesshoumaru had received the letter declaring the importance of finding a mate within the specified due date.

He was still a bit enraged at this, but he had decided for his own good he'd better find one. He had been alone his entire life and had been fine. Fact is, he detested 'love.' 'This thing called love, what has it brought Inuyasha but havoc and pain?' Sesshoumaru knew he needed to find something else of more serious matters. He resisted the urge to sigh. 'Today shall never end.'

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou were all sadly headed for the bone-eaters well to make their final departure.

"Kagome, you don't have to go. You can stay here with us, please Kagome," Shippou was starting to cry as he was trying his hardest to convince Kagome to stay.

Kagome stopped walking and faced Shippou. "I'm sorry Shippou. This has been a big joke I guess. I was probably never meant to be here in the first place if this was how it was to end. I am sorry to say Shippou I must go. I am no longer needed in this world and probably never was." Kagome was once again headed for the well when the skies above had darkened.

They knew this meaning all to well. 'Sesshoumaru' all thought at once. To no-one's surprise, a lone star could be seen, increasing in size until two figures could be identified.

Sesshoumaru could be seen descending from the sky above on Ah-Un and was rapidly approaching them. He then landed in front of them and stared blankly at the group.

"Where is my dear little brother? I believe there is business yet to be dealt with."

Upon approaching the group, he had known that Inuyasha had not been with them from the scent of the wind.

"He isn't here Sesshoumaru." Sango let out in an annoyed voice. Sesshoumaru faced Sango and stared her down.

"This I can see human. Were is my brother?" he asked, demanded rather.

"He is no longer with us in this world. He has chosen a path we will never forgive and is with the one we will never approve of. He has made a very foolish choice and for this he shall suffer in the very hell he swore his life to with the one he has so mercilessly 'chosen' and his," Miroku responded

Sesshoumaru understood what the monk was trying to get across. He never quite paid attention to the 'relationship' involving Kagome and Inuyasha, although he knew there was something between them. Instead he focused on the incident involving Inuyasha and Kikyou, his 'lover.'

"How foolish. He has ridiculously allowed this emotion known as love to become accustomed to his being and it has so effortlessly destroyed him from the inside out. A being so vile as to compromise such demise with such a weakness is so senseless and displeasing, at least for a youkai, or hanyou in his case." .

Sesshoumaru shook his head a little, then looked to the sky as his next words were spoken.

"He has eyes, yet cannot see. His vision is great, but blinded he has become."

"No matter. Inuyasha was only one concern, however I have one more state of business needing to be dealt with." He had been looking at Kagome when he'd spoken those words. She had a feeling what he needed involved her, and she wasn't embracing the sense.

Before Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou, or Kagome had any time to react, Sesshoumaru, along with Kagome had disappeared without a trace.

Upon gazing around, Sango remembered Sesshoumaru's dragon youkai and searched for it in hopes of attaining some clue only to find that it too had vanished.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Sesshoumaru landed in front of a massive forest. Kagome was grateful he had stopped. Throughout the 'flight,' his speed had increased to deadly levels, and she could hardly breathe for half of it. "Where are we going Sesshoumaru?" Kagome managed to once again choke out.

Sesshoumaru decided to ignore her and held up his left hand in front of the forest and a blue light started pulsating from the palm of his hand. The blue light increased in size with every passing second.

Within ten pulsations, the brightness exploded with all different shades of purples, blues, greens, and grays. The light was blinding, but beautiful.

The light illuminated the entire forest, and before Kagome's eyes, a portal had opened.

Kagome stared dumb-founded into the portal. A grand castle stood in front of her.

Sesshoumaru picked her up again, flew through the portal and once again took to the skies. They were heading for the castle, which seemed only ten feet away, but somehow it had taken them two more days to get there.

Kagome now understood. It was some sort of concealment spell.. an extremely complicated one at that.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Finally, the spell had broken and the castle had actually shown its real distance. The castle was stunning she had to admit. 'Wow' she thought. It was just so elaborate and inviting. 'Hard to believe Sesshoumaru lives here.' Kagome thought with a rye expression.

"Sesshoumaru, _please_ tell me why you have brought me here." Sesshoumaru acknowledged, to himself, the fact that he would have to explain himself to a mere mortal sooner or later, but he decided she neadn't to know at this moment and dismissed the topic altogether.

Guards had awaited and greeted their lord with open-mouthed smiles, however they doubted he'd seen them well. By the time Sesshoumaru and Kagome had actually arrived at the gate it was already opened and when they had passed through, the blue light surrounding them had begun to fade. Then, they were thrown with such a force that Kagome was pulled from Sesshoumaru's arms. He grabbed a hold of her right when she left his arms though.

He, of course, was fully aware that this was going to happen. He didn't think that much of it, and didn't need to.

Kagome was quite horrified at the moment.

The thing that had actually frightened her the most was the fact that they were already going over two-hundred miles per hour when they were pushed through the final ending of the barrier, the extra speed it had created, and the time it had created it in had truly taken a toll on her.

When the speed had finally deceased, so had the blue that surrounded them. Sesshoumaru had also landed in that mere second.

This was too much for Kagome to take. She just couldn't handle it. The world around her started to spin.

Kagome fell forward. She lay there, on the ground, in front of Sesshoumaru un-moving. 'This has overwhelmed her so? I have underestimated the power of my castles barriers against weaker beings.'

She had passed out very cold, very tired, and _very_ discombobulated.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Three days had now passed, and only now had she begun to show signs of life. Kagome was choking on air. She couldn't breathe. Her throat hurt terribly. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she had ever been this sore. Ever.

To her, she was 15, in her room choking to death on October 17th, 1999.. her birthday (A/N: bear with me on this.. I don't know the real date if they did tell it ) In reality.. today _was_ October 17th.. although..

Kagome had begun to cough more violently, and in the blink of an eye, the servant at the foot of her futon was forcing a special cerium down her throat to ease her coughing.

To Kagome, the medicine tasted vile and displeasing, but it was beginning to work. Her coughing was beginning to cease, leaving Kagome behind with an incredibly sore throat.

For the first time since arriving at the castle, Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She was mildly confused. "Momma.. ?" she said with an extremely raspy voice. It hurt like hell to talk but she was beginning to get frightened.

Kagome was still observing the room when she suddenly froze with pure horror. She was facing the servant in the eyes.

'What is that?'

The creature had deep red hair filled with black strips all over. It was waist length and done in a very pretty style with two high ponytails on either side of her head with them intertwined together at the base of her neck with a pinkish-purplish ribbon that complemented the deep red highlights in her hair very beautifully.

She was wearing a simple two-piece black Yukata with a light purple-blue V-neck see-throughish sweater-like material over it that matched with the Yukata surprisingly well. The look was pulled together with a almond colored, mid-sized sash that looked extremely expensive. (Man, in my head this looks so awesome! Maybe I'll draw you pplz a pic of what I am thinking of and post it somewhere! If you can imagine that looking simple but elegant then you're right on track!)

Her facial features were unlike any Kagome had seen before. Her eyes were a deep, deep burgundy (think Naraku..) with ears that reminded her more or less of an elf's, or maybe cows.. no, they weren't that big.

Her facial expression looked very inviting and happy, yet stern and serious. She looked strong and fit, and tan and beautiful. If Kagome weren't so scared out of her mind, she might have thought her to be a goddess of some sort.

"Miko! I am thankful you have finally awakened." The servant bowed deep, her head hanging low.

When she noticed Kagome hadn't responded, she stood back up again and noticed the look of horror on Kagome's face. 'Poor thing' she thought. 'Well, I guess I would be scared half to death too if I awaken in a place I've never seen before with someone forcing vile tasting liquid down my throat.'

She was trying to lighten the atmosphere a little by speaking her words with nothing but pure kindness.

"Miko, I am sorry to say that your fever has gotten worse since you've been here, and is progressing at a very rapid and deadly speed."

She heard Kagome gasp and chuckled a little as she responded "Oh, don't worry, we have more then enough supplies to get you feeling better. You are not the main concern here as of now." The servant seemed pleased when Kagome's scent of fear had begun to fade, but only a little. 'Ah, well.. it's a start.'

"I do believe Rin has fallen ill yet again and this time we cannot heal her." Kagome began to wonder who this person in front of her was, or what she was for that matter.

'Who is Rin, what is this woman talking about?'

The servant continued.

"We cannot figure out what is wrong with young Rin. We have inquired help from the most talented miko's and doctors in all of Japan." The servant looked away.

"We had even called upon the service of the very old and wise miko, Amishida, well, the first time Rin was deathly ill. Like this time, no other could heal Rin's illness, but Amishida-Sama was deeply skilled and had many, many years of experience. She had luck. She had cured Rin, as all the others could not." Kagome no longer owned a look of horror. It had through time transformed into a look of confusion and misconception. 'I don't understand. What is she talking about, and why am I here? ..Where is here?'

'I am continuously baffling her, but she must know.'

The servant continued yet again. "If you are wondering why we have not yet called upon the assistance of the old miko, we have an understanding that she fell pray to a devilish youkai and faced certain death worse than your most horrid nightmares. Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama believed you might be of some assistance in this area. That is why you are here."

Kagome looked even more confused then before. 'Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama? Oh great, just what this story needs, _another_ name to make it more puzzling.. wait.. I still don't understand. If a _miko_ couldn't heal this girl, why would they call upon me to do so.. and in my currant condition I might add..'

Kagome began to ponder how she had become so banged up and sore. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember. 'Oh well, maybe she can make this easier to understand for me.' Kagome thought.

Kagome tried to shift herself in an upright position, only to find herself collapsing right back down again. Her strength was so low it was unbelievable. Well, actually, she was so sore that just being awake was taking an incredible amount of energy and effort. The servant sensed this, and through the scent of the air could tell Kagome was very tired.

"This Rin, if she is so ill, why call upon me.. in my currant condition.. or at all to help her? Furthermore, why call upon me to help her if only a miko could heal her. I am but a human and do not possess the knowledge of healing illness. Where am I, how did I get here? Who are you?" Kagome questioned.

It hurt like hell to talk so much but she had to know. She was talking at an extremely slow pace and it drained just about the last bit of energy she had left.

Kagome was determined to hold on, until she got some answers. She was no fool. She understood that she was in an unfamiliar place with creatures she still could not identify. She had no way of telling if the woman was telling the truth ..although she did sound sincere.

Kagome couldn't live with that alone.

She did not know this woman, or what she was talking about. Sure, Kagome had gotten the gist, but she couldn't comprehend everything the woman was saying..

Truth is, Kagome only heard about half of what the servant was saying. She was trying far to hard to stay awake. Kagome knew she was on the brink of unconsciousness, but she was going to fight it until she had a little more answers.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Another hour of explaining had gone by and Kagome was out cold again. Kagome had enough answers now, well, at least enough to know what was going on. She still was confused about the miko concerns the servant had addressed to her but decided she would ask later on when she felt well enough to speak and sit up.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Kagome had been out for another week. Sesshoumaru seemed to be getting more and more concerned as the hours passed.

'Rin grows more ill with each passing moment, along with the only suitable help she can receive.'

Sesshoumaru knew the miko had been getting better, but these fits of sleep were not good. Sesshoumaru had supposed it was his own fault for the condition the miko now faced.

'That was the only way she could enter my castle. The other ways were fare too dangerous for a human considering the many youkai who have fallen to their death trying to enter the wrong way.'

Sesshoumaru thought about how complicated his home really was. There were twenty-seven different grand entrances, and all of them were equipped with very complicated barrier spells. Five of the more harder to see entrances were concealed with spells so strong that if you came within contact, and are an un-invited guest, you will be destroyed without a trace.

The castle was very complex indeed, but there was still one more issue concerning himself he had to think about. 'It has been approximately fifteen moons; I've only fifty-five more to come. With the situation he was tangled up in as of now, there would be no way he could find a mate within the designated due date.. not that he was looking much. He didn't exactly want a mate at the moment. This wasn't an important matter.. or.. is it..

'Wait a moment. If there was a meeting my 'mate' and I were to attend, why have I received news at such a late date? Why would they even consider having a gathering at such a time? My lands are trying to be overthrown now more than ever before. In fact, why give such a low amount of days to find true love then mate? Can that possibly be done in seventy moons?' Sesshoumaru thought this over for a while. He hadn't even considered this.

'This almost seems convenient, as if it would actually _help_ someone succeed in overthrowing my lands.' Could that possibly be what was going on here? 'Are they plotting against me? Why now after all these years?' Sesshoumaru knew this was a possibility. He and the other lords weren't exactly close friends. They were in-fact, practically enemies, but they always kept their hatred at sophisticated levels. Why would they turn on him now of all days?

"If I were to be weakened, I could easily be killed. The letter clearly stated I be turned to human in seventy-seven moons. In seventy, a hanyou and permanently weakened until I find a mate."

Sesshoumaru thought this over for a moment. "Wait. If I am turned human, I won't be able to take a mate properly, not without my fangs and youkai blood, it simply is impossible."

Sesshoumaru now understood. 'This is indeed a trap. One I do not intend on falling at my feet to.'

Sesshoumaru was running out of time. 'What do I do?'

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Last Chapter: Trouble 

Next Chapter: Chapter Five (Isn't that sExY)!

Okiee dokiee! There's chapter 4! It took me around four days to write but I think it turned out really good. I finally have the complete idea of what was going to happen in this story, and the outcome.. well, until I decided to add an extra twist. I know have no idea how this will turn out. Well, I do, but now I just have to completely rethink the ideas.. well, not completely. I told my friends of my storyline for this.. they loved it! I decided to add another twist just to spice things up. PLEASE.. If in any of my later chapters I start to become circuitous with the events happening, tell me in a review or email or something so I can fix it. I know stories can become rather confusing and undesirable if the same things keep happening and the problem never becomes solved.. or never seems to begin to resolve. I don't want that to happen here. I know this chapter is still kind-of short and I will try to extend the next one even longer. I promise I will catch up sooner or later. GIMMIE A BREAK (!) These are my first four fanfics I have ever written! Please review! Love ya.. Bye!

Phrase Of The Day: Slchapenborckle THAT, pinhead..


	5. Event's To Come

To Forget The Unforgettable

By: YoukaiDreams

Disclaimer: Cries I don't own InuYasha.. but one day.. they're gonna BEG me too, and I'm gonna say 'no..' what the hell.. I'm gonna be screamin 'yes'

A/N: I know this seems a bit rushed.. I'll fix it later.. keep in mind that I changed some things in the before chapters.. so you may want to check them out too..

Chapter Five: Events To Come

Four days had now passed. Kagome was finally waking again.

"Miko, you have re-awakened! How do you feel?"

Kagome had a headache, but it wasn't bad or anything. She looked at the servant strangely.

"Better."

Kagome continued to stare at the servant with an un-even gaze.

The servant tried to figure out what was troubling the young miko when it hit her. The servant woman bowed deep, her head low to the ground.

"Oh my. Miko, please forgive me for my rude behavior toward you. I have failed to introduce myself so, and for that I do so deserve to be punished. My name is Katanawa, Kahori. I have so graciously received the pleasure and responsibility of being your personal servant. I am solely here to guide and assist you throughout your stay here. You do have another servant to assist you with more personal duties but as of now, I am within your service." She waited a moment later before rising again and facing her knew semi-master.

Kagome's face looked confused.. but otherwise, she looked fine. Kahori traced a bit of fear in her scent. 'I wouldn't blame her though. I would be just as scared.'

Kahori began to walk to a deep cherry wood closet and opened the large doors.

"There is a kimono in here that would be perfect for you!" Kahori said as she searched through the deep cherry wood closet with brilliant flowers carved carefully on the large doors.

'Ah-ha, I've found it!' She walked back over to Kagome and showed her the outfit.

Kagome gazed in awe upon the beautiful item of clothing before her eyes. Kahori held in her hands a black kimono that would complement her skin tone quite well. Over the last two months, Kagome had gotten quite a tan traveling with InuYasha. Since there weren't any signs or rumors of shards around, they had plenty of time to rest, which left the sun plausible time to work on her overly pale complexion.

The overall color of the kimono was black, but the designs on it were very elaborate. At the tip of the v-neck top were deep purple floral designs. There was some pink mixed in which made the pattern truly unique, and beautiful. At the base of the mid-thigh dress was a different floral pattern. The flowers created where a kind with which she had never seen before. This time, they were red.

Kagome could only describe the dress as 'wow.'

Now as fancy as the dress may seem, it was still casual enough to wear without a special occasion. It just looked as if one with a royal status would wear it.

Kahori looked over the miko's features for any sign of approval when a strong scent of excitement reached her nose. 'Ah, she must like it. This pleases me so.'

Kahori smiled.

"I design all the kimono's present in this castle. Although Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama prefers a more traditional attire, I have designed a few more.."

"Romantic, pleasing, try.. revealing.. kimono's" Kagome cut in.

Kahori giggled. "You may call them what you wish, but I guess I have created them as you've said." Kahori walked over and put the kimono on the foot of the futon. (A/N: I'm picturing more modern-type clothing).

"Miko, I do believe you should get up and walk around for a while. I wish not to cross paths with Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama if he found out you were paralyzed, _and_ still so very ill. I do believe you wouldn't enjoy it at all either."

Kahori felt Kagome's head. "I am very pleased to announce that your fever has severed greatly." Kagome seemed a little relieved, but still, anger claimed the expression to her face once again.

"I have an idea. Why don't we get you to the hot springs and get you bathed and ready for dinner. This will get you a great deal of exercise, also, this will prove good for your over-stressed muscles. I know you must be sore."

Kahori turned to once-again face Kagome. "After, you may do as you wish.. so long as you do not enter any part of the northern wing. That area is strictly forbidden."

When Kahori finished, she was surprised to see a defiant gleam in the young miko's eyes. "I suppose we should go, ne?"

"No," Kagome responded. Kahori was stunned even more so.

"Nani?"

"I said _no_. Not until you give me more answers. First of all.. where am I?"

Kahori was taken back yet again. "We are in Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama's castle of cour.."

"Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama this, Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama that. Please, stop saying his name.. you're giving me a headache. No. Better yet.. tell me just who this amazing 'Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama' is. What.. he your boyfriend, father.. I donno.. cousin.. or maybe.."

"Miko, stop. He is the taiyoukai of the western territory. He is _Lord_ Sesshoumaru-_Sama.._" Kahori thought Kagome was playing with her.

Kagome now bore an amused expression on her face. 'Rriigghhtttt.. and I'm Ronald McDonald..'

"Miko..?.."

Kahori gasped, for she now understood.

..Too bad that's when Sesshoumaru made an appearance.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou had been fighting a Rat youkai, and it wasn't looking to good for any of them.

Sango was tired, sore, and had a very deep wound on her left leg. Her Hiraikotsu had been snapped into four, very unrecognizable shapes, and her lip was bleeding uncontrollably.

Miroku was unconscious.. and bleeding very badly also. When Miroku tried using his Kazanna, the rat youkai intercepted it with some type of poisonous fluid he rejected from his mouth. The fluid went straight into his hand, and in an instant.. he was paralyzed, then rendered unconscious.

Kirara was under a sleeping spell the youkai had managed to place upon her whilst fighting. She didn't look too bad, save for the dark-purple bruise on her back.

Shippou wasn't hurt too badly. He hadn't actually been fighting the rat youkai.. the battle just got too close to where he was hiding, and he got a little injured when the youkai's tail connected with his back.

Sango was their only hope, and she knew she would be unconsciousness.. or possibly killed if she didn't slay the youkai soon.

¤.¸.¤°´¯¤¤>

The rat clashed his claws into the ground, missing Sango by an inch.

She felt helpless. She was so tired she could barely even walk anymore. All the blood she had lost was affecting her more then she'd wished.

In one last attempt, Sango got up, and started to run behind the youkai.

'If only I can get close enough..'

She never made it. He'd anticipated her plan, and in the nick-of-time, swung his tail into her rib.. hard.

¤.¸.¤°´¯¤¤>

Sango fell to the ground, but never made a move to get up. She was unconscious. She'd lost.

"Yes, I have finally killed them all! The pitiful ningins, they'd slain my kin and destroyed our home. Did they truly think I was going to let them get away with it? I.."

The rat youkai's words were cut short by a huge blue blast.

"Revenge is far from what _you_ can accomplish."

A woman surrounded by a pinkish glow was standing on a hilltop not far from where the battle had taken place.

"I believe I decide who will win or loose, and you my friend, will not win this one."

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Kagome gasped at the man on the opposite side of the room. He was very tall.. she noticed he didn't exactly look human. His features were some-what like Kahori's.

He had two magenta strips on either side of his face, and a crescent moon on his forehead.

He had a rather large widows peak, and had ears unlike any she'd ever seen.. well, save for the fairy-tale books her mother read to her when she was younger..

Sesshoumaru looked in Kagome's direction when she began to scoot as far away from him as the futon he provided would allow.

He smirked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. My master, is there anything wrong?"

He turned to face his servant. "What of the mortal?"

Kahori saw him turn to once again face the miko, who was still smashed against the far end of the futon.

With a sigh, she turned back to her lord and spoke. "The miko's fever has decreased greatly, her wounds are tended, and she has been up for the past ten hours. I believe she is overall.. okay."

Sesshoumaru's left brow quirked up a little.

"Overall?"

He watched his servant stare nervously at him. "I grow impatient. Speak now."

Kahori jumped at her master's tone.. and began to speak at once.

"I am afraid to report that.. the miko, Kagome.. I'm afraid she has.. lost her memory."

(A/N: I wanted to stop it right there.. but I'll clue you in a little with Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara before I stop it!)

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Sango opened her eyes to find her wounds bandaged, although she couldn't find any one else. She was lying on a field she'd never seen before, but it looked safe, and the rat youkai was gone.

"Sango, I see you have re-awakened."

Sango jumped at the angelic voice, and turned to the direction of which it came. What she saw shocked her.

Before her, a mythical youkai woman stood, a purplish-pinkish illumination surrounding her.

Her eyes were deep green, her hair was a particularly dark shade of red.. but looked pretty nonetheless.

She was clothed in a midnight blue gown with dark green decorations embroidered throughout the entire bottom half.

She was particularly tall, and she was skinny.. but she still looked unlike anything Sango had ever seen.

Sango tried to speak, only to find she couldn't. Her throat wouldn't allow any words to pass. The woman had put a spell on her.

"So, you wish to speak do you? Well then, shall we hear of what you wish to speak?"

Sango screamed as her part of her throat was ripped out. A covering.. a spell rather that disabled her speaking ability was taken off, rather painfully. Sango began to vomit, a little of her blood was pouring out the side of her mouth.

A moment later, she was fine.

"Sorry young-one. Speak."

Sango breathed out for a few more minutes and began. " Who are you? What do you want? Where are we? Where are Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou?.. Wh.."

"Silence yourself. Allow me to answer said questions before bombarding me with more."

She paused.

"I am Sora, goddess of nature. I am the protector of the sky. My counter-part, 'fate' has seen the encounter of a young miko, and the prince of the western lands. The fate they will bring may change the outcome of the world. A great enemy will re-arise in time, and the young miko will not understand what to do to save the world."

Sora paused briefly, then continued.

"In order to save the world, the young miko, and the young prince must join their powers together, and become one with each other. They must figure this out for themselves, and they must decide to do this themselves. The young prince is not foolish; I believe he will do what is to be done.. I have faith at least." She sighed. "Then again, his over-driven pride may just get in the way."

"Are you referring to Kagome, and Sesshoumaru?"

"Indeed. Now, for your fourth question, your friends are over there, by the spring. They should be arising in merely an hour. They are fine."

Sango looked to the direction of which the woman was pointing when a spring came into view. The scenery was amazing.

Sango was back in reality when she heard Sora's voice.

"Young one, be warned. You and your friends take part in this as well. I advise you to go to the young prince's castle and assist them. If anything bad were to happen, the fate of this world-to-be.. is doomed."

Sora began to fade as her last words of warning were spoken. "Nothing must interfere. The key to saving the world lies within the miko. heath my warning, time is running out."

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Last Chapter: The Arisen Problem

Ok.. I know this seems rushed. I will fix it later.. PROMISE. Anyways.. review for me!

Yuki-Kun, I'm happy you like them, I was incredibly tired when I typed this, but I didn't go to sleep cause I couldn't fal asleep untill I knew this was typed. Anyways.. here.. I added one just-for-you!

Scene Of The Day: "Excuse me ma'am.. Where do you keep the frozen hamburger meats" >>Looks at lady with a blank expression.>> "Are you calling me fat?" -blink-

Hey Pyrekins! Yes indeed, it's been such a looonnngggg time since we've talked. Kyaners said ur comp broke down or somethan.. she said u'd be back on in a while. hope I can ttys!


	6. Event's To Come Part Two

To Forget The Unforgettable

By: Youkai Dreams

Disclaimer: Alrighty then.. We all know I don't own any InuYasha characters, however, I do own Kahori and I might be adding a few more characters _limited_ amount

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a murderously long time.. but my comp wasn't working so I couldn't get online for a long time.. but it's working now.. so you can read my chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed the others!

Summary:

Kagome's lost claim to her memory in an attempt to save Rin.. but, exactly what has she forgotten? A piece of information is the key to saving the world.. but how can she retrieve it.. and if she does, will it be too late? An unexpected enemy arises in hopes of honoring his father's last wishes.. but how far is he willing to go? Despite all of this, is an unexpected love able to blossom, or will fate prevent them from obtaining what they need most?

Chapter Six: Events To Come -Part Two-

"So.. that's Sesshoumaru huh?"

"Yes.. that is _Lord_ Sesshoumaru" Kahori politely corrected. "So, what do you think of him?"

Kagome looked puzzled at the servant. "Sesshoumaru-Sama? Um.. I was a bit too scared to notice much about him.. he's kinda scary.."

"So.. you've noticed nothing of the young prince?" Kahori's smile was slightly fading.

"Well, he was tall, and he wasn't human, and.. wait.. I thought you said he was a lord.. how can he be a prince?"

Kahori was beginning to get annoyed. "His father, Inu Taisho, was the previous lord of the western lands. When he deceased, his title was brought down to the most suitable heir."

Kagome looked confused. "The most suitable? He had more then one son.. or daughter?"

"Hai. Inu Taisho had two sons; one hanyou- InuYasha, and one youkai- Sesshoumaru. The two don't get along much, although they have had their moments. They are indeed able to get along, but they've only fought together san (three) times. They are quite foolish if you ask me."

The mentioning of InuYasha's name hit Kagome.. but she wasn't sure why. She didn't care.. she was a bit interested in what Kahori was explaining. "Well, describe them to me.. which am I safer with.. not that I'm going to venture out and find 'InuYasha'.."

Kahori sighed. "Hai, alright.. but first, I need to speak with Lord Sesshoumaru about something of great importance. May I?"

As Kagome nodded, Kahori bowed low and hurriedly left the room. She ran down four hallways and two minor dimly lit staircases to the grand entrance of the eastern wing. As she entered, the room was engulfed in a brilliant pink light, and Kahori was blinded. Soon the light faded leaving all but the figure of a woman behind.

"Sora, have you sent the miko's friend's yet?"

Her sister smiled. "Kahori, we haven't talked in the longest time." She chuckled. "Hai, I sent them on their way two days ago. How is the young miko faring?"

"She is fine, although she will not re-gain her memory in time. She has knowledge of Rin being the problem as of now. I tried to make the problem sound as sincere as I could.. and she believed me. Although Rin is indeed ill, Kagome just needs to chant a few words, and Rin will get better. We need to focus on Sesshoumaru's little problem. He has finally figured out what the other Lord's plans are, so we can begin to take it from there."

Sora held amusement on her face. "Sesshoumaru told you of his problem?"

"Iie, but I am the goddess of fate. I knew of those events before they came. What is puzzling me is the event with the miko. I did not know that she would loose her memory, which leads me to believe the world is in more danger then we think. Lord Harumi of the northern lands must know of our powers.. he must be shutting them down. This is precisely why Sesshoumaru and Kagome must work together before the problem becomes too much to handle. From what I understand now, our powers will be completely gone, and we will die before long. We need this figured out as soon as possible."

Sora sighed. "Will Sesshoumaru accept Kagome? He has indeed proven that he can bear feelings for humans by allowing Rin to accompany him on his journeys. He makes sure she is safe, and has always comes to her rescue when she is not. I have also come to realize he actually won't admit he cares about her aloud. I am not sure he will accept a human to mate.. which is why the prince and miko need to fall in love. Problem is, I just don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Hai, I see. I am concerned with the miko _as well_ as Sesshoumaru. She has no memory of Sesshoumaru, so she does not remember the many times he's tried to kill her.. or of his 'reputation' so to speak, which is to our advantage.. now. She will soon enough learn how Sesshoumaru treats mortals.. and that alone may make this incredibly hard. I am almost certain Sesshoumaru will ignore and treat her badly, which just might pull them apart even more so.. we cannot afford that now. He will start training her tomorrow, although with all the previous days wasted, I do not think they have enough time. Our lord will be turned hanyou in 45 days, and I am absolutely positive they will not mate within that time. I'm not sure if they will even become -somewhat- friends."

Sora acknowledged what her sister had said and began to speak once again. "I see. Also, it seems you and Sesshoumaru over-looked a very important detail."

Kahori nodded, acknowledging what her sister was about to say..

"In 45 days, Sesshoumaru will become a hanyou. The taiyoukai of the western lands must indeed be youkai. Lord Harumi is quite the trickster, I believe he has all the answers we need within the letter he sent Sesshoumaru. That cunning fool, he left the clue's there on purpose, which means he must want a fight."

Kahori stood dumbfounded. "I can't believe I haven't considered that, although what you said makes great sense. He will be severely punished by the high gods if he claims a land without fighting. I am not so sure if this is acceptable though. Anyway, what of the miko's friends? Sora, you do realize they have no way of getting to this castle, let alone getting in. When.. if they get here, they may want to fight Sesshoumaru in order to get their friend back."

Sora looked out the large, marble-framed window. "Hmm, what foolish humans. You will go and take them to this castle. I will stay here with Kagome and Sesshoumaru to make sure things go well." With that, Sora walked over to Kahori and placed her land on her forehead. She replicated Kahori's memories and assorted them with her own, so she knew of what was going on. She also did the same with her memories, giving Kahori an idea of what was going on also.

"Alright. They will be here in three days."

Kahori and Sora were then engulfed in a blinding light. As the light was fading, Sora noticed her sister was too. Kahori had disappeared as Sora assumed her sisters body. 'From now on, everyone accounted in this castle shall know me to be Kahori.'

"So.. the young prince approaches."

As her words were spoken, Sesshoumaru entered the room, as she disappeared out of the room, feeling no need to interrupt her lord. She proceeded back to the miko's assigned quarters.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

"Miko, shall we leave now? You must be ready for dinner in three hours."

Kagome jumped at Kahori's voice. She hadn't noticed her come inside; in fact, she didn't even know how Kahori got in. She had been watching the only entrance into the room for quite a while.

Kagome had just about given-up standing on her own. Her body still needed time to re-adjust to her weight; her legs just couldn't support it at the moment. She hadn't stood in nearly three weeks, and she was paying for it now. (A/N: I don't mean she's fat.. lol).

"Miko.."

Kagome thought for a while. 'Is she telling the truth? I don't know where I am.. or who these –things- are. This could be a trap.. I can't be sure."

Kagome looked at Kahori. 'Although a bathe sounds good, I'm not so sure about the dinner though.. she looks sincere enough. I just need to be careful.'

Without another thought, Kagome got up and walked over to Kahori.. or at least she tried to. As soon as she stood up, she feel back down, and this time she wasn't fortunate enough to have the futon break her fall.

When Kahori saw Kagome about to fall, she raced over to her and held her before she could reach the ground. "Um.. arigato."

'How is she so fast? I didn't even see her come over here.. and I was looking straight at her!'

"Here, I will help. The walk down to the bathing room shall allow your legs some exercise."

Kagome nodded, and flinched when Kahori helped her stand again. Her legs hurt a bit, but she needed to bathe.

Kahori guided Kagome out her assigned room, through the main hallway on the second door to a small -compared to the others- door. Kahori opened the door and Kagome gasped.

"No way. I can't do that now.. my legs hurt just from standing." She swore this woman was trying to kill her.

Before Kagome, a huge staircase resided, with nearly 50 steps. "We must if you wish to bathe. Go on."

Kagome nodded as Kahori helped her down the stairs. Each step Kagome took, she felt like she was going to die. "Miko, do not fret this, for we need to come back up when we are through." Kagome huffed, but proceeded otherwise.

Around four minutes later, they'd finished going down the stairs and were greeted by a new door. This time, Kagome opened it, and once again gasped.

Before them, a huge hallway with all sorts of paintings and designs of every kind decorated the walls. The high ceiling was elaborate with carvings of angels and whatnot, and the floors where marble with some sort of pattern Kagome had never seen before.

'Wow' she thought.

"Our lord does not use this hallway much, it reminds him of his mother.." Kahori was gently pushing Kagome forward as her words were spoken.

Kagome wondered why Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to be reminded of his mother. "Are they not close?"

Kahori wondered if she should speak of it.. although she was practically his best friend, -although I'm sure Sesshoumaru would use a different word- she was still a servant, and didn't think it was her place to speak of his personal views to a guest. 'Although she will not be a guest for long..' Kahori smirked at this.

"Alrighty, just one more door and we're there."

As the door Kahori was speaking of was in view, Kagome sighed in relief. 'Finally!'

All in all, the journey had taken around fifteen minutes, and Kagome had never been any happier then the moment they arrived at the door.

As Kahori opened the door presently in front of them, she guided Kagome in as she said 'We are here."

"I think I can walk by myself now." Kagome saw Kahori nod and felt her grip lighten, and then completely disappear. Kagome was a bit wobbly, but in around a minute, she was fine.

"We have two hours to get to dinner. How long do you wish to bathe?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment before responding, "Around thirty to forty-five minutes should do just fine."

Kahori nodded. "Indeed, you shall have around two hours to do as you wish afterwards. I suggest you meet young Rin and heal her; it will take but a second with your supreme level of power."

"Um.. whatever."

Kagome sighed. 'Boy, you'd think they'd give up this game already..'

Kagome approached the largest of the four hot springs present in the room. She began to disrobe, and walked to the edge of the marble-rimmed wonder. She put the tip of her foot in the water to test how hot it was, and shrieked when she felt it. 'Wow.. I didn't think water could get this hot..'

She proceeded to get in the water, and looked toward Kahori's direction. "Would you like to join me?" She giggled to herself when she saw Kahori's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes you," Kagome replied to Kahori's un-spoken question. She saw Kahori make an 'O' with her mouth, and nod.

"Hai, I shall join you."

Kagome smiled as she fully got into the water and was followed a short while after by Kahori. "Tell me of your world, I wish to know more."

Kagome opened her once closed eyes at this question and blinked. "What do you mean? You live in the same world I do.."

"Iie. Please believe me when I tell you this.. You are not in the same.. era.. as you think you are."

She frowned as she saw Kagome turn her head and role her eyes in response. She also saw her mouth a 'yeah right' which confused her.

"This is true. You must've forgotten everything about this era. Hmmm, well, we are in year 1437, Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama is the currant taiyoukai, Everyt.."

Kagome nodded her head in annoyance as she interrupted. "Alright.. you win. In _my _time, 1999, the 'castles' are larger, and look more expensive. Most aren't filled with such 'antiques' and have, different, color schemes. I can imagine some having elevators so people don't kill themselves walking up and down the stairs. Umm, the servants are dressed differently.. actually, the clothes are completely different, well, most of them are. This must be a very old fashioned 'castle' huh?"

Kahori smirked. 'Old fashioned? This is one of the most advanced castles every built in Japan..'

In reality, Kahori had been lost throughout Kagome's short 'explanation' of future castles. She had to admit.. Kagome was quite stubborn which lead her to re-think her idea of manipulating Kagome's mind being easy..

Kahori's mind became a jigsaw puzzle as Kagome continued.

"The house I live in is quite different then his also. My room has a desk, a nightstand, a bed, a closet, a television, a radio, a computer, three chairs, some designer lamps.. and it's pink! Across from my room is Souta, my little brothers room is kinda like mine. He's the prankster of the family. His room has a Nintendo 64, a PlayStation 1 _and_ 2, a Game Cube, and an X-Box. He has around eight million games to go with each system. Otherwise, his room is the same, except he doesn't have a nightstand, and his room is blue. My grandpa is the 'fairy-tale' kinda person.. so his room has A LOT of ancient scrolls and 'mystical' objects. It's really quite simple. That leaves my mother. She is the most organized person I know! She has a mini refrigerator filled only with water bottles. She has a picture of everyone in our family. She also has a desk, a filing cabinet, a computer, a table-stand, a radio, a television, a bed, closet, nightstand, and all that stuff. Her room is a really light yellow, almost like an off-white. She runs all the groceries and supports us."

Kahori barely understood anything Kagome had said.. but noticed she failed to mention someone. "What of your father?"

Kagome gasped as realizations came into view. 'I can't believe I told her everything about my family. I'm so stupid. I can only trust her now.. I hope I can.'

She'd heard Kahori's question and was a little scared to answer. She didn't want to give her anymore information, but then she figured 'well, I stupidly told her about the rest of my family, might as well tell her about my father.' She didn't figure Kahori could get much information.. there wasn't a lot to tell about her father.

Kahori wondered what was wrong, as she smelled an overwhelming sadness in the air. She looked in Kagome's direction and noticed she was about to cry.

For Kagome, her father was typically a hard topic to discus. The topic always gave her shivers, and reminded her of the predicament her family was in.

Kagome heard Kagome take a ridiculously large breath as she heard her continue. "Well, can you keep a secret?" When she saw Kahori quirk her eyebrow up an inch, and nod.. she continued.

"Well, my family is in A LOT of danger. You see, my father crossed paths with Yukiro Mansanotu, and believe me.. he was the wrong man to cross paths with. At the time, my father did not know of the man's status.. but then again, not mnay did. To practically everybody.. he was a business man.. a highly respected one. He was extremely famous, known as 'The Richest Man In Japan.' My father went to apply for one of the businesses the man was running, and of course, with his supreme knowledge.. he got in. Well, one day, my father heard Mansanotu-San speaking with one of his 'businessmen' about some type of plans.. we weren't sure of what they were, but they must've been really bad, because.."

Kahori smelled tears.. and the air had such a heavy scent of sadness now, that she was beginning to get depressed just smelling it. She tried as hard as she could to breathe out her mouth as much as she could, but failed a few times. She patiently waited for Kagome to finish.

Kagome sniffed quietly as she began to once-again speak. "Well, he murdered my father.. in an unbelievable way. I don't feel like repeating how, or even thinking about that part. Anyways.. we received news from M17 (let's say that's like 'FBI' for Japan) that J19, -a highly feared, very secret organization M17 has been trying to catch for over fifty years- was looking for _us. Me and my family_.. they wanted to dispose of us. From my understanding, he thinks my father told us of his plans. Truth is.. we have no clue. We've been hiding, running, and assuming different identities for almost seven years. Can you keep an even bigger secret?"

Kahori nodded, extremely interested.. yet still slightly confused, in what Kagome was explaining.

"My real name is Ayume Takoshiro. 'Kagome Higurashi' was my seventh identity change. M17 wanted us to move to America for supreme confidentiality.. but I don't know. I'm so scared.. I feel like there is no-where to hide. That's why I'm willing to accept with open arms that this is 1447.. problem is, I can't. You need to prove it to me a bit more."

Kahori sucked in all the information Kagome, or Ayume rather, had given her. She couldn't believe how complex the future was.

She and Kagome talked a little more for around ten minutes, and Kagome was almost certain Kahori was telling the truth. Kaori knew they would become fast friends.

"Would you me to call you Kagome, or Ayume in replacement to 'miko?'"

Kagome nodded. "I would appreciate that a great deal! If you want, you can call me Kagome all the time.. or, just to keep our 'secret' alive, you can call me 'Kagome' when we are around other people, and you can call me 'Ayume' when we are alone!"

Kahori giggled. "Yes, of course my friend. I shall call you 'Ayume' we are only present, and 'Kagome,' when we are accompanied by others. Now, we have been in here for more then an hour. I suggest we get out now."

Kagome gasped. "Wow, I hadn't realized that. We should get out, especially if we wish to 'heal' Rin of her illness."

As her words were spoken, Kahori nodded her head and both girls got out. Throughout their conversation, they had both washed themselves, and were clean.

Before the girls had left Kagome's room earlier, Kahori had taken the opportunity to grab Kagome's new kimono. Kagome got dressed in the kimono Kahori had designed, as Kahori got into an outfit similar to the previous one she'd been wearing.

Both girls left the hot springs and headed towards Rin's room. Kagome was quite eager to meet her now. As is her world could get anymore bizarre, it managed to in the last week or so.

'Sister, we have a lot more to think about the miko now. Maybe it won't be as hard to get the two together, they have many similarities.'

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

A dark figure stared in his crystal globe. He'd been watching everything that had happened so far, and this made him smirk. 'Excellent.' He thought.

A loud cackle filled the room he resided in. "Before long, all of them will finally be dead!"

His booming voice could be heard in every room of the castle he was located in.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Last Chapter: Events To Come -Part One- 

Next Chapter: Lord Harumi's True Plans: Revealed 

Okay, that was chapter six. Ha.. bet you weren't planning on that little twist huh? Be expecting a lot more! Lol. Anyways.. I'll update in a few days –I hope- cause ideas are flooding my head. I'm surprised I haven't drowned yet.. lol. Anyways, I think this chapter will get me a lot of wonderful reviews! Also, I added a little something to chapter five.. again, nothing major.. Anyways.. do your best to remember this chapter.. can't tell ya why now.. just know that you will need it!


	7. Lord Harumi's True Plans: Revealed

To Forget The Unforgettable

By" Youkai Dreams

Disclaimer: Cries still don't own any InuYasha characters meep BUT I.. forget it.. Sighs

A/N: Alrighty then.. sorry, I couldn't get online for another two weeks.. but this is really good! The first time I've EVER updated three chapters in one month! My next chapter should come close to the beginning of next month. I know I don't update extremely quickly.. just be happy I'm not the type to update every half a year.. lol!

Summary:

Kagome's lost claim to her memory in an attempt to save Rin.. but, exactly what has she forgotten? A piece of information is the key to saving the world.. but how can she retrieve it.. and if she does, will it be too late? An unexpected enemy arises in hopes of honoring his father's last wishes.. but how far is he willing to go? Despite all of this, is an unexpected love able to blossom, or will fate prevent them from obtaining what they need most?

**WARNING: There is explicit violence in this chapter. Please do not read if you feel uncomfortable reading partially graphic rape, sex, or murder scenes. **

Chapter Seven: Lord Harumi's True Plans: Revealed

"What the hell are you up to Harumi? Whose life are you after as of now? You know I will find out, so you may as well tell me now."

Kayomi wanted to know her masters plans before he engaged in them. She knew he was quite rash about the things he did. Usually, he'd slay people for no reason.. and when there was a reason, it was only for revenge. He truly was quite pathetic in her opinion.

Truth is, Kayomi hated Harumi. She was nothing more to him then his 'plaything.' She wished for nothing more then his death.

Harumi snorted to himself at his servant's boldness. Did she not think he could kill her in a mere second without a second thought? "Ah my love.. you wish to hear of what I have to speak? There truly is a first time for everything!"

She was enraged at this. "Don't call me that! The nerve of you.. you force yourself on me more then once and think you have the right to know me as your 'lover?' I shou.." Her words had been cut short. Harumi used his demonic speed and strength to swiftly backhand her. If not for his death grip on her arm, she would of most likely flown back into the window, breaking the glass.

Harumi lifted her head to look into her eyes and responded, "I will do as I please. I am your lord, and you serve only me. The way you serve me is entirely my choice." To prove his point, he leaned his head forward and captured her lips in a forced kiss. He lightened his grip on her when she began to respond to him, and this pleased him.

He wondered why she said he'd forced himself on her; he'd never actually done so before. All their 'intimate' times together had been nothing close to forced.. in fact, she'd brought most them on. He really didn't understand her.

Kayomi snapped back into reality and slapped Harumi.. hard. He flew back into a wooden table, and seeing as his death grip had been revived, she was flung right back with him. Harumi landed on the table, breaking it, and Kayomi flew over him into the black wall behind the table. Boy.. her luck was running out. She knew his way of solving things was indeed deplorable, and slightly painful.. for her, but all the more pleasurable for him. She prepared for the worst as he glared at her with his once cerulean eyes, now a deep, deep crimson.

"You shall pay for that. How dare you disobey me as such! You dare lay a hand on me and anticipate no consequence?" Harumi sneered evilly. "Instead of killing you, rather I shall do something a great deal worse."

He smirked and walked over to her as he picked her up. "This shall indeed be fun.."

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Kagome followed Kahori into Rin's quarters. "This is young Rin."

Kahori cautiously guided her to a bed with the frame of a girl, around twelve resting upon it.

"Rin, this is the miko who will heal you. I believe you two have met, am I not correc.."

"Kahori-Sama.. KAGOME-SAMA! She is going to heal me!" Rin interrupted.

Kagome had a disbelieving look on her face. "I know her?" she whispered to Kahori.

"Hai. You met her nearly five years ago. She was killed by Kouga.. the wolf princes wolves, but Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama resurrected her with his sword, the tenseiga, an heirloom from his late father, Inu Taisho."

"He resurrected her.. with a sword..?" She was visibly -and audibly- lost.

"Hai, the powers of his sword are phenomenal! The sword is meant not to harm, but solely to heal. How Totosai.. the sword smith who forged the sword, was able to make it is beyond my knowledge."

"Who is Totosai? Why did he _forge_ a sword? How can a sword heal? I'm really confused."

Kahori sighed. "As of now, we have a set task needing to be completed, as for your questions, I shall answer them as soon as an open opportunity appears." Kahori grasped Kagome's hand and walked over to Rin's bed.

"To heal Rin, you need to chant an ancient spell. The effects can vary depending on your power level, and frequency in chanting, also, you must put your heart into the spell, or it will not work."

"What do I have to say?" 'I'm ready for this.'

"'Ohnesly ri koh yo. Kohanotsu ora dol ye.' Repeat that until she is restored to full health."

"Do we have enough time?" When she noticed Kahori nod, she timidly began.

"Ohnesly ri koh yo. Kohanotsu ora dol ye. Ohnesly ri koh yo. Kohanotsu ora dol ye. Ohnesly ri koh yo. Kohanotsu ora dol ye. Ohnesly ri koh yo. Kohanotsu ora dol ye.." Kagome slowly said as Rin began to glow a bright yellow.

"Ohnesly ri koh yo. Kohanotsu ora dol ye.."

To everyone's surprise, a youkai came out of her stomach and was disintegrating in the light. Attempting a chance at life, the youkai screamed "Death be known to you, cursed mortal," as it slowly perished.

"Ohnesly ri koh yo. Kohanotsu ora dol ye. Ohnesly ri koh yo. Kohanotsu ora dol ye.."

Kagome stopped as Kahori laid a hand on her shoulder. "A death youkai. They are meant to pick slowly at the heart, and eat away at one's soul until death. Then they assume the body, and devour the hosts' soul. Rin has been placed under a curse I assume, but of my knowledge, these creatures are not well known for harboring use of such magic, they are not powerful enough. Some are capable though, which may require you to subject another spell, just to be safe," she whispered to Kagome.

Kagome's face wrinkled at this until Rin politely suggested they go outside and pick flowers. She looked at the young girl. "Are you sure that's the best thing to do right now? Maybe you should rest."

"I feel fine, lets go!" She said excitedly as she hopped out of her bed.

Kahori nodded. "I suppose we can, we have around an hour to do as you please. Although I also think you should rest a while longer.. what do you think Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama would say to this Rin?"

"Why not ask?"

Kahori gasped as she turned around. "Lord Sesshoumaru.."

".. Rin?"

She looked toward Rin. "I believe she is healed.. although the effects are temporary."

Kagome looked at Kahori 'What? Temporary?' She then looked at Sesshoumaru with a bemused gaze, which he ignored altogether.

"She is unable to tap into her full power with her memory as such, which is why you should train her to become mentally, and physically stronger."

Kahori took Kagome's hand in hers and walked to the side of Sesshoumaru, head facing the entrance, but tilted toward his ear. "Besides, she could also help you with your, other problem.." She whispered to him as she waved a hand toward Rin and said "Let's go Rin" before attempting to exit the room.

"Kahori" A slightly angry voice announced.

She turned around to face the direction of which it came, as Rin proceeded to drag Kagome out of the room. "Hai my lord?"

"Of which problem do you speak?"

Kahori started walking towards him. "The little score prince Harumi of the northern lands is trying to settle with you." She knew she could get away with almost anything she did around him. She'd been his friend for over two thousand years, since he was a young, young pup. Actually, he still was considered a pup.. just not a super young one, although he was indeed young compared to the other leaders.. and a lot of other youkai among them. Still, he was older then she.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "How do you know of that? I have spoken to no-one about anything referring to thus."

"I heard you speaking of your problem a few days ago, and I think the miko can help you, if you allow her to that is.."

"Iie."

She looked at him as if he was crazed, but then remembered just whom she was looking at, and straightened her face. 'How am I supposed to convince him to let her stay without him receiving too much information? My master is far to smart.. he is quite capable of inferring words spoken to him. I must be very careful.'

Kahori noticed the look of impatience on her lord's face, and quickly began to stabilize her reasoning. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin will not get better under her conditions. A youkai sworn to death has just left her body, leaving a terribly deadly poison behind. The poison must be purified out of her body, or she will die within due time an excruciatingly painful death. He has also cursed her, and I cannot be sure if this was a valid curse or not. If Rin dies, her soul will be devoured from the youkai, which is only able to feed off of innocent, guilt-free souls.. and if they are conceived, the youkai will inherit unbelievable powers, and will go after Kagome, and myself. Do you wish to face yet another hardship? All of this can be easily avoided with your cooperation." She noticed a little anger in her master's expression. She just couldn't believe how dense he could be sometimes.

"Iie."

Kaori thought this over. 'How can I make him change his mind?' She looked at him once more.

"What if you could not destroy Prince Harumi without the accompaniment of her power? Are you really this arrogant? Even one with strength such as yours needs help with some things. Please consider my words." She resisted the urge to sigh at her master's smugness.

"Very well then."

Kahori blinked. Her master accepted her proposition! She knew he didn't do it exactly for her reasoning.. maybe he was just tired of her talking so he abided.. didn't matter.. he'd accepted. 'One step closer..'

"She will be in the western dojo tomorrow morning my lord, armed and ready."

As Kahori's words were spoken, Sesshoumaru left the room. Kahori also left soon after, and preceded to the gardens. They still had around half-an-hour to play around before Kagome and Rin were expected at dinner, although she highly doubted her lord was going to attend. He rarely ever ate, and when he did, she was not present.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Miroku was once again served a heaping load of freshly ground dirt. 'I swear, his hands are going to kill him someday..'

"Sango, I'm rreeaallyy hungry. We haven't eaten in nearly two days." Shippou complained.

This was true. Anytime Miroku wasn't scamming someone for food, Kagome would cook for them all. Without her there, nobody was left to cook. Sango didn't know how to cook very well, Shippou knew less then her, and Miroku actually knew more then Sango, which was still quite limited, and Kirara was only good for catching the food. All in all, it wouldn't have been the same anyways.

"This is hopeless. How are we going to find her if we know not which way to look? We have no clue as to what Sesshoumaru is making her do, nor do we have any clue as to where he's taken her."

"Maybe I can help."

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara turned around at the voice. They were awestruck at what they saw.

"I am Kahori, goddess of fate. I understand your problems, and I wish to help. Are you not in search of Lord Sesshoumaru's castle?"

Miroku jumped at the chance to answer her question. "Ah, my fair lady, you have such beauty. We are very lost, and frankly don't mind the accompaniment of you."

"Monk, I will not be accompanying you on your travels, thus I will guide you to your destination."

Sango was confused. "How can you aide us without accompanying us?"

"I shall transport you to where you need to be to find his castle, and I shall not be helping any further. You are expected at the castle in precisely 52 hours and 34 minutes. The journey should take you that long."

Miroku was confused now. "Wait, they are expecting us? Sango, from my understanding, you said they weren't to know of this, am I correct?" She nodded. "How can they be expecting us in 52 hours if we are supposedly un-announced guests?"

"Monk, your questions irritate me. Did you not hear me say I was the goddess of fate? I know of the events to come before anyone else does, and you still question me?"

"Gomen my lady, please, continue."

Kahori used a bit of forceful magic to dispel the troublesome monk away from her. He was a bit to close, and she saw exactly what he wanted to do.

"Monk, who do you take me for? Do you still not understand that I see what you are scheming? How dare you even think of touching the untouchable!" Kahori harshly threatened.

Sango stepped up now. "Excuse his less then appropriate behavior. Anyway, what were you about to say?"

"I will send you off to where his castle is located, for no human, or youkai alike can get there on his own. From there, you will encounter a barrier that may be quite powerful, and shall take you all day to get through. Further on, you shall encounter a sky youkai, which you will need to slay in order to presume further. You will approach a gate, you will be invisible to the guards, and the doors will open. Once you get to the castle entrance, Sora will open the doors and you shall pass. Jaken may be some trouble, but nothing major. From my understanding, Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome-Sama will be busy. She is not hurt, do not worry."

Shippou was confused. "Can I go too? I wanna see Kagome."

"Of course, although don't be too alarmed of anything that should happen. This is all good." She paused. "I believe I shall take my leave." With that, all of them were engulfed in a deep indigo light. When the light faded, they noticed they were in front of a portal in a forest they'd never seen before. Sango noticed Kahori was no longer with them.

"Well, I guess we should be on our way. We are 'expected' in a little more then two days." With that, they were off.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

"Kahori-Sama, over here!" Rin greeted happily.

Kagome and Rin had been taking in the garden for around ten minutes now. Kagome couldn't believe how much the little girl could talk, and she was surprised at how much she knew at such a young age. She clearly knew a lot about gardening, math, and science. Her grammar was tolerable.. it just needed upgrading.

Kahori walked over to the black bench her friends were sitting at, and sat down in-between Kagome and Rin.

"What were you two talking about back there?" Kagome softly whispered to her.

"Nothing, although I did convince him to train you. This will help you strengthen you mental and physical power. I do not think he knows much of a miko's power, so I shall help you with that."

"Oh, how long do I have to stay here? I really miss my family, and they must be worried."

Kahori looked as if she were thinking. "I know not the answer you seek, although I suppose you should stay for four months at least. How did you get here to begin with? As you have said, you are a little over five-hundred years in the future,"

Kagome looked confused. "I thought you brought me here. Please tell me you brought me here!" She saw Kahori slightly shake her head, and she began to weep. "Do you mean I will never be able to see my family again?"

"This I do not know. We cannot worry about this for a long time, there are more important matters concerning yourself."

"How much time do we have before we are expected at dinner? I am getting a little hungry.." Kagome blushed as her stomach growled in conformation.

"We have around twenty minutes. It may take us a little while to get to the dinning hall, but we still have a little time."

Rin somehow popped up behind them and suggested they play a game. Both Kagome and Kahori agreed and they all thought about what they should play.

"I know, let's play tag! That's always a fun game to play." She noticed the two in front of her staring with confused expressions. "You've never heard of tag? Oh boy.. let me see. Okay, first we choose a tagger, that's the person who tries to catch the runners, the people running away from the tagger. If you get tagged, you become the new tagger. There's always a safety spot.. let's say it's that big tree behind this bench. If you touch that, you are safe from being tagged, although the tagger can say 'one, two, three.. get off my fathers apple tree,' and you are automatically it if you are still touching the tree when they get done saying it. Kahori, you can't use your 'youkai speed' thing just to make it fair. Wanna play?"

Kahori and Rin both nodded their heads, and they began to play. With their luck, Kahori ended up being the tagger, and they started chasing each other.

Kahori noticed Kagome running toward the tree she said was 'safe' and was trying to recall the phrase she chanted. 'What was it.. something about getting off an apple tree. Wait!'

"One, two three.. get off my fathers apple tree!" She said excitedly. Kagome had reluctantly released the tree, and was running towards Rin's direction, who seemed to be running toward the huge flower garden. "Betcha can't catch me Kahori-Sama!" She yelled. "Just watch me," Kahori retorted playfully.

She started to run faster as she admitted Rin was quite fast for a young mortal girl. As she was still toying with her, she waited a few more minutes before getting close enough to tag her. "Yes, told you I could get you Rin!" she teased.

"Watch out Kagome-Sama, you're next!" Rin said out of breath.

"Maybe in a little while, we need to get to dinner as of now." She heard a soft 'awwww' from Rin and smiled.

"Let's be off." With that, they all exited the garden and proceeded to go to the dinning hall.

When they got there, around seven minutes later, Kagome gasped at the size of the room, and gasped again at how wonderful the food looked at the table.

"Where do we all sit?" Kagome asked.

"You and Rin may sit anywhere but in the head chair. That is where Sesshoumaru-Sama will sit if he decides to accompany you."

Kagome nodded. "Where will you sit?" She asked, noticing the look of surprise on her friends face.

"I am but a servant, I cannot eat with you. I shall wait outside until you are finished, you may do as you wish, although I suggest you get some rest. I shall come to wake you early tomorrow so you shall be ready for when Sesshoumaru arrives."

'Okay, does this place have a library? Maybe I can find some books in math and science, just to help me study. If I have to disappear from my world, I want to at least re-appear smart, and not brain-drained." Kagome said, mostly to herself.

Kahori nodded and agreed to show her when they were finished eating. As she took her leave, Kagome and Rin sat down and started to eat.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

As Harumi stalked towards her, like a predator coming at his prey, Kayomi could feel the fear grow inside. She knew she had made a mistake when she hit him, but she had lost the self-control that she had worked so hard to maintain. She didn't know quite what came over her, but something had hit a sore spot, whether it was with his words, his actions or both she didn't know, but now it didn't matter.

She was still dazed from the impact with the wall, and could not move fast enough to get away from Harumi, but then she knew trying to do so would have only made matters far worse than they already were. Still, if she could have run with any hope of escape, she would have, rather than lie against the wall, her fear continuing to grow by the second, and doing her best to not let it show.

Of course, she knew that it was useless, as she was never good a masking her scent. Her parents would have taught her that skill, unfortunately, they had not lived long enough for her to learn that valuable ability, and Harumi preferred that she not be able to hide anything from him. The way he treated her, possessed her, owned her, made her feel sick. In truth, however, it was not his actions that made her feel that way, as much as it was the thrill that it seemed to give her on some level that even she didn't understand.

Before she could do more that shake her dazed head, he was on her. Harumi grabbed her by the hair and proceeded to drag her out of the room and down the hall. She thought at first that he was headed in the direction of his bedchambers, however, she was proven wrong when he stopped short of those particular doors, and slide open another set of doors. These doors lead to a room that he had forbidden her to ever enter on pain of death. Now she truly felt the fear growing in her belly, and almost quake with it despite her best efforts to keep the growing terror at bay.

The darkness beyond those doors was the first thing to greet her senses, followed almost immediately by the smell of old dried blood and the stench of death. Just with her sense of smell alone she could tell that this room was not general used for the pleasure of those who entered. Well, all except for one being that is.

With the continued growth of her fear, the dazed pain in her head was almost forgotten, and she began to struggle against the hold he had on her. As he slowed his forward progress, she reached up and clawed viciously at his hands, trying to get him to let go of her. Instead of getting him to let her go, he yanked her closer to him, and grabbing her wrists, pulled her up to stand on her shaking legs.

"You will learn my pet," he grinned evilly to her, "to never raise a hand to me, or defy me."

Before she could do more than whimper in fear, he backhanded her once more. This time the blow nearly knocked her unconscious. As she fought to regain her senses, she could feel her arms being roughly yanked behind her and her wrist bound together. She was roughly shoved forward, even further into the dark room, and felt the scrapes to her skins as her clothing was ripped brutally from her body, and she was thrown upon a cold stone platform.

The strong scent of old blood only became stronger, and before she could fully regain her awareness, she felt her bound wrists being yanked up until she felt like her arms were going to be pulled out of their sockets. Her legs were spread and she could feel the bite of cold chains being pulled across her bare skin, as manacles were fixed to her thighs to keep them where they were placed.

"Comfortable my pet?" Harumi's sinister voice came from the darkness. There was a slight huskiness to the pitch and despite the pain in her shoulders, head, and legs; Kayomi could feel a shiver run down her spine. Even though she fought to keep from letting out a moan at the sound of Harumi's voice, she could not stop the wetness that was already beginning to dampen her nether regions.

Was it his voice? Was it the fear? Was it the pain, or just the anticipation of what he intended? She didn't know, and was afraid to ask herself. She had known he much of her life. As nothing much more than a spoil of war, she had been too young to know any other life but the one that he painted for her. Why despite her hatred of him, did she find his actions seemed to excite he in the most arousing ways?

"Hmmm! What is that I scent my dear?" Harumi breathed into her ear, another shiver rushing down her spine. Again she fought the urge to moan so that he might hear her. "It would seem that you enjoy this. What else do you find exciting my pet?"

"First, I think we should shed some light on this matter," Harumi intoned, an even more sinister quality to his voice than just a moment ago, "Yes, I would like to see more of my artistic expressions as I teach you the art of humility, my sweet."

With a wave of his hand, a number of foul smelling torches flared to life around the room. Although she could not raise her head very high, she could see just enough to note that the walls were all black, and that the smell of old blood was because the floor and parts of the walls were covered in it. The room had a number of 'decorations', however, they were not to Kayomi's liking, for she knew what they were used for. Her terror continued to grow as she pictured his use of the various items she could see, on her now helpless form.

"Ah, I see that you are enjoying my choice of artistic tools," was the evilly chuckled response to the fear that was etched on her face. Harumi loved seeing the fear that Kayomi's face reflected when he had complete control over her. Just seeing it made him hard enough to be painful. This would be so entertaining, and he planned on being quite thorough in his lesson this time.

"Before I get started," he said, as he came around to the front of the platform he had her bound to, "I think I need to relieve a little stress. Yes, just to take the edge off, and then I will begin to truly enjoy our little lesson for today."

With that said, he knelt upon the platform right in front of her. Grabbing her hair, he yanked her head up so that she could see how painfully aroused he was already. She refused to give into him so easily, however, and clenched her jaws shut, knowing what he wanted from her.

With a wicked chuckle, he yanked forward on her hair, pulling forward on her enough to almost pull her shoulders out of place. As she screamed at the pain that burned through her shoulders, he forced himself into her now open mouth, and before she could do more than groan in pain, he slammed his aroused length deep down her protesting throat.

He was not kind, nor even remotely gentle, but rather rough, and harsh. Again and again, he slammed himself forward into her mouth, making her swallow him every time. The groans that issued from him, despite the pain, had her own nether regions weeping down her legs. To her everlasting shame she could feel the tears coursing down her face, as she cried. Cried, not because of the torture she was being put through, but because of the fact that on some level she found she liked it.

It seemed like and eternity, but was only a matter of moments before she felt him shudder and his hot seed fill her mouth. Even as she swallowed the seemingly endless stream, he groan in satisfaction, and pulled away.

"Very good my pet," he growled in pleasure, "perhaps there is some hope for you yet. Let us see.. hmmmmm, how shall we proceed with your lesson? Hmmm! Ah, I know."

With that, he let go of her head, and stepped off the platform and away from her for a moment. She could hear him moving around the room, but was not able to turn her head enough to follow all of his actions. Within moments he was back, but chose not to come around to where she could see him. Instead, he once more climbed upon the platform, but this time he was not kneeling. Instead, he was behind her, and before she could do more than gasp, she found her world shrouded in darkness once more. She could feel his hands as they bighted a blindfold of the blackest silk over her eyes.

He moved away from her again, and chuckled huskily as he heard her whimper at the sound of him pulling one of the items she had seen on the wall from its resting place. This particular one tended to be one of his favorites, not just because of the immediate pain that it brought to his 'pets', but also because of the lingering pain that followed after. Harumi had learned long ago that a bit of leather, soaked in brine not only left a good bleeding welt, but that the salt from the brine tended to burn almost as much as fire, but without the smell of seared flesh to permeate the air.

Not that he found that smell particularly distasteful, but in some instances that tended to be adverse to the desired effects that he achieve. This was one of those times, when the results would be more effective with less drastic means. For now he set the whip aside in the bowl of brine that was always kept ready for just this purpose, and once more he approached his waiting victim.

The scent of her fear and arousal in the air, had him painfully hardened once more, and he looked forward to the night's activities. Perhaps, just maybe, if she pleased him enough, he might show her a bit of mercy. Yes, maybe he would be a bit generous. There might be some advantages to being such.

Kayomi could no longer hold back the terror that was clouding her mind. She didn't know what Harumi was going to do to her, and the fear of not knowing was more paralyzing that she had thought possible. She screamed in her fear, when she suddenly felt his clawed hand grab her right breast. The action being unexpected, left her almost breathless in her anguish.

At first the caress was gentle, but within moments it was not just rough, but painful, as he dug his claws into the sensitive flesh of her nipples, as he pulled and twisted them harshly. She could feel the hot trails of blood that ran over her skin, and cried out in pain at the action.

Soon he was once more on the platform, and straddling her from behind. He leaned over her, and grabbed both her breasts, digging his claws into her nipples, twisting, pulling and pinching them hard. With no regard to how she was strapped to the platform or the position of her arms, he pulled her back up towards him, earning another scream of pain as her arms were further stressed, and her breasts both were now bleeding from the various scratches that his claws were gouging out of her flesh.

Just as she thought for sure that he would rip her arms off, he dug his claws in hard, and shifting his position slightly, he rammed his swollen length deep into her rear passage. The scream of pain that filled the room, and echoed off of the walls, left her breathless and him groaning in pleasure. Without waiting for her to adjust to the unexpected intrusion, he pulled back, and once more gripping her breast painfully, using them as a means of holding onto his prey, he rammed hard again until he was buried to the hilt deep in her tight rear passage.

With a speed that only youkai could manage, he ruthlessly plunged again, and again into the tight depths. The feel of her tightening, pain racked, muscles and the blood that ran down his legs as he slammed into over and over again, only made him even more hard and aroused. Letting go of her breasts, he grabbed her hair again, yanked back on her head, until he could run his lips over the edge of her ear.

"So hot, so tight," he growled breathlessly, "please me well my pet, and I might reward you."

With his hot breath caressing her ear, and the pain in her passage easing, Kayomi once more found herself shuddering in a pleasure that she had never expected to feel, didn't want to feel, could not help but feel. What had she become? Why did this kind of torture turn her on? What had Harumi turned her into?

Despite her best efforts, she could no longer hold back the groan that seemed to crawl from her very depth and forced its way out of her chest, throat, and mouth. She could feel the tightening of her own muscles and the heat of her own arousal burned a deep-seated fire in her own loins. She wanted him to bring her to completion, and found herself begging him to drive into harder and faster as she sought her burning release.

She was to be disappointed however, almost painfully so, as Harumi roared his own release spilling his seed for a second time, as he poured his hot essence into her tight, burning rear passage. She panted breathlessly, whimpering with a need she had never known possible. To her shame, he only laughed at her, as he let go of her leaving her to hang in her bounds, painfully aroused and hopelessly in need.

"What do you want Kayomi?" he asked her lustily, "Beg and I might be generous. Plead and I just might give you what you want. Grovel and I just might be kind."

She wanted so badly for him to touch her, to bring her to the edge of her own passionate release, but she would die in the seven levels of hell before she would grovel for him. In defiance she shook her head in denial, still panting breathlessly in painful need. She could not relieve herself, and Harumi knew this. She could feel the heat of his body, as he stood so close, but just out of reach and refusing to touch her.

"Still defiant my little bitch," he laughingly growled, "Good! I like our little game and it would be a shame to end it too soon, don't you think?" She could hear the smack of his lips, as he sucked the blood from her breasts off of his fingers, and the lustful chuckle that followed. "Hmm! How good you taste my pet. Your fear makes your taste all the sweeter. Hmm! I think more is definitely called for."

She could hear the dripping of water on the floor, as she felt him move away and the sound of the same item she had heard him remove from the wall almost seemed loud enough to deafen her. A sharp whistle split the air, and the pain of something long, thin, and wet met the skin of her rounded and exposed backside. Within seconds the sting of whatever had hit her, burned like her skin was on fire, and she could feel the blood running down her legs.

She fought not to scream. Biting her lip to keep from doing so, but still a whimper of pain escaped her. Again that whistle came. This time she knew what to expect, and as she tense in anticipation of the impact, she could feel the burning pain as yet another long lash opened up on her posterior.

"Count for me my pet," came the husky, heated command. Harumi's eyes nearly glowed in the dim torchlight as he brought the whip around yet again, the sight of her quivering flesh, and the smell of her fear, blood, and arousal making him dizzy with desire and lust. "Count, now or you will regret not heeding my orders, my sweet pet. Count for me, and show your gratitude for the gift I am giving you. Show me the pleasure that this brings you."

Despite her desire to continue to defy him, at the next impact of what she now knew to be a whip, she screamed out the count of the blow. With each one another bleeding gash was torn open on her rear cheeks, and the hot trails of blood ran down her legs. She shamelessly cried with each scream, and by the time he had reach the count of ten, she was almost too hoarse to find a voice to count with.

To her relief her actions seemed to please her Lord and Master, for she now understood that, that was what Harumi truly was. To her everlasting shame, with each blow, she had found herself becoming more and more aroused, and with the last whistling arc in the air, she could feel the rush of her own essence mixing with her blood, as her body arched in her own almost violent release.

When she came down from the shuddering that had ripped through her tortured body, she hung limp and panting from her bounds. She barely had the strength to lift her head, let alone anything else, and she only hoped that Harumi was finished with his 'artistic lesson'. To her dismay, however, she soon found that he was not quite done.

"Now my pet," he growled huskily in her ear. To her surprise another shudder of arousal raced down her spine bring the heat of fire back to her nether regions once more. "Let us see just how well you have learned your lesson."

He came around once more to the front of the platform, and she could feel the heat of his body, as he knelt down in front of her once again. She was sure that he would repeat his previous maneuver, however, to her surprise he reached up and removed the bounds the kept her arms pulled up behind her.

She almost sobbed in relief, as she leaned her shaking body into him for the support that she could no longer find in her own muscles. Her relief was only further enhanced as he completely removed the bounds from her wrists, letting her bring her arms around to her front once more. He left her to lean over, with her face on the once again blood covered platform, as he stepped down and removed the manacles that held her legs apart.

Harumi then lifted her blood dripping form from the platform and carried her over to a door that lay almost hidden in a far corner of the room. Once there, he quickly pushed through it, and she felt herself being laid on something soft and welcomed the soft feeling of fabric on her abused and bleeding skin. It was not to last however, as she was soon lifted once more and could feel herself being lowered into the steaming waters of what she knew to be a hot spring.

Harumi's palace while not easily accessible, had many luxuries and advantages. One of the most prized was the hot springs that came from deep within the nearby mountain, and had been expertly channeled into the fortified estate many centuries ago, by its original founder.

At first the hot water burned almost as much as the salt had, but soon it eased some of the pain of the wounds she now sported, and she could not help but sigh in relief. She still didn't have enough strength to lift her arms, let alone use her hands to remove the blindfold that covered her. She could only lie limp and let him do as he pleased. On some level she was not happy with this, yet on another she found something satisfying in being so completely dominated.

He lay her back against one of the many moss covered bathing stones that were a part of the hot springs and carefully placed for the convenience of the bathers. Letting the hot water ease the pain of lashes of the whip to her backside, he focused his attention on her breasts.

'Hmmm! Yes, those twin luscious mounds and the still running sweet taste of her blood,' came the growled thought from his own blood beast. Harumi was not one of those youkai who fought to keep his blood beast in check. No, he tended to like the more sinister nature of that side of himself, and had no problems with letting him out whenever the desire suited.

The same sadistic pleasures that he took delight in, he found that his blood beast also enjoyed. As they both tended to agree often, it was not a problem to him to let his beast have control that many other youkai would not take advantage of. Currently, his beast wanted to further feast upon the blood and flesh of Kayomi's hot blood and other parts.

Now that she was properly submissive, he would let his beast enjoy some additional pleasure, while rewarding her for pleasing him so well. With that he reached up and removed the blindfold, as he lowered his head to her still bleeding nipples and ran his hot tongue along the damage that his claws had created.

Being youkai herself, some of the injuries were already healing, but with the attention of his healing saliva, the process was further speeded along. Soon she was moaning beneath him, and despite her wounds, she was writhing once more under his touch. This time, he would take his pleasure while giving it in a more gentle way. He took great pleasure from the pain of others, but he could be gentle as well, if he so desired. Taking Kayomi by force, and the gentling her afterwards would only further bind her to him, in ways that she never even suspected.

She would long for him to touch her, and crave his attention. He would have her begging for him to torture her again, just so that he would gift her with his kindness afterwards. She would be his submissive little pet bitch, and he could take his pleasure from her in anyway he chose.

"Onegai," Kayomi found herself panting breathlessly. The fire in her blood once again consuming her with a passion that screamed for release. She needed that release so badly and this time she was not too proud to beg the devil hovering over her to give it to her, "Onegai..."

"Onegai what my pet?" came the almost equally breathless reply, "What do you desire my sweet pet?"

"T-t-t-ake me, onegai," she sobbed in need.

"Who do you belong to?" he demanded heatedly.

"You," she almost whispered, her desperation for release beginning to be painful, as he trailed a hand down between her legs, and slipped three fingers hard, and fast into her hot, drenched folds.

"And who am I to you?" he growl in command, grabbing her hair once more and yanking her head back, exposing her throat. He growled in satisfaction at her submissive whimper, but didn't ease his hold on her until she answered him. He continued to thrust his fingers into her hot, tight passage, easing only when he could feel her reaching her peak, and the picking up the pace again, as her shuddering would ease up.

"Answer me! Now!" he yanked again, commanding her full submission.

"Harumi-sama, my Master," she sobbed, trying to arch her hips up into the hand that he so skillfully used to keep her at the edge of the aching need she craved so badly.

At those words, he grabbed both of her thighs; pushing them so far apart she was sure he was about to split her in two. Without a moment's hesitation, he plunged his hardened length hard and deep into her hot and writhing passage. The pain of her need, and his desire for his own release pushing aside all other considerations.

Mercilessly, he pounded into her, ramming his rock hard length deeper and deeper with each thrust. The heady mix of pleasure and pain had Kayomi screaming her passion with every thrust and begging him for more. She cried out in despair when he pulled completely out of her long before she could find her own release, but she sobbed in relief when he turned her around and positioned her so that he could enter her in what was a more natural way for an inuyoukai.

Once he had her back facing him, he slammed even harder and without warning into her hot, writhing passage. He grabbed her hair, yanking her up so that her back was against his chest, as he rammed his length into her hot sheath again, and again. Soon he could feel the tightening of her writhing muscles signally that she was soon to reach her peak, and he quickened his pace, determined to reach his own peak as well.

Digging the claws of his free hand into her hip, he pulled her back almost violently impossibly slamming himself harder and deeper into her writhing form. She could feel him hitting that one spot deep in her womb that sent sparks of fire racing up her spine and blurred her vision as she convulsed and screamed her release so that all could hear.

The vice like clamping of her muscular sheath, around his pulsing length sent Harumi over his own peak, and his roar of satisfaction filled the air along with her screams. He fought the urge to bite her neck and leave her with a mark of claim. She was just his pet, nothing more. He would not grace such as she with his claim. She was his tool, and possession, to do with as he pleased. She was not worthy of his claim as a mate. He would not claim as a mate, the slut that he had made her, but he would make sure that she fed his need whenever he desired. She was a good slut, and a satisfying one at that, even if he had to beat the bitch until she bleed.

Both fell limp with the aftermath of their activities. Kayomi losing consciousness, as exhaustion took its toll on her tortured form, and Harumi only just able to carry her back to his bedchambers before collapsing under the covers with her next to him. The night was still not over, and there was plenty of time to rest and relieve his lustful craze again before dawn broke with the morn.

Harumi lay on top of Kayomi exasperated, and out of breath. Now Kayomi's words were true to speak, he had indeed forced himself on her, although this was the first time. He noticed her scent of enragement was long gone and decided to speak.

"Do you still wish to hear of my plans, although if I tell you, you must agree to help, or you will die."

Kayomi thought. 'Hmm.' She noticed his look of impatience and nodded. "Hai."

Harumi smiled and got off her, and sat up beside her. "Well, that bastard Inu Taisho, he sealed off the only entrance to the forest of enchantment where the sword of purity lies. With that sword, we would have been able to gain possession of all the land the lord's reign over by destroying all the impure who do not possess the sword. Of course, my father was infuriated with this and sought after that insolent beings life. They fought it out, and both deceased under the others power. In the end, the forests entrance was never found again, and the sword still lies in the very spot it lay those many centuries ago. That is one among many reasons I have to slay them."

Kayomi sat confused. "What does this have to do with you, and are you willing to tell me the rest?" She heard him growl low in his throat, and wondered if she should've asked those questions.

"I seek the sword father never had a chance to find. I also seek the lives of his descendents, and anyone associated with them. They may find out about the sword, and find it. I cannot let this happen. In forty-four days, I shall come after them, or to be truthful, they shall come after me. I will destroy them when they arrive. I also must say, when they arrive, a surprise they most certainly will not be fond of shall be waiting for them." He smirked at his last words spoken. "As for the other reasons, for now, I shall keep them to myself."

Kayomi didn't quite understand his reasoning. Maybe it was a Inu thing, for Harumi and his father were also Taiinuyoukai, although Sesshoumaru and his father were stronger.

"Just how do you plan to kill them? From my understanding, Sesshoumaru has grown stronger than his father, and he has that miko girl with him as of now."

Harumi nodded. "You shall see."

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Kagome and Rin had finished eating dinner and Kahori was walking them to Rin's quarters to get her in bed. It was getting late.

They walked down a narrow hallway, and up a set of stairs similar to the one's Kagome and Kahori had taken to get to the bathing room. When they exited the hallway, they were greeted by the hallway Kagome and Rin's rooms were located.

Rin started to run to her room and whispered 'goodnight' to her friends before sliding the door shut.

"Ya know what Kahori, I'm really tired, I'm just gonna go to bed okay? If Sesshoumaru-Sama doesn't kill me while we're training, maybe I'll go to the library then." Kahori nodded, and the two departed.

Kagome went into her assigned room and opened the closet and found a sleeping kimono, which she changed into and headed for the futon. She lay down and stared out the large window as she hummed a tune softly as she drifted to sleep.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Sesshoumaru had been in his study thinking when he'd heard a gently song being hummed most likely by that one miko, who he couldn't seem to remember the name of, not that he cared.

'That song.. my mother use to sing me that same song to get me to go to sleep when I was little.'

He sat back in his chair and listened as the melody began to slowly fade.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Last Chapter: Events To Come -Part Two-

Next Chapter: And So, The Training Begins!

YAY! Another chapter! I hope you guys liked this one too.. and I've also added another story.. so you may wanna check it out! I'm also adding 'Goodnight Moon,' a story I wrote a long time ago. Anyways, I usually post more stories on A Single Spark (http/kagsess. on my profile (http/kagsess. which still is 'Youkai Dreams' cause.. I just do.. Anyways.. I post more chapters on this site.. cause on A Single Spark.. my first chapter for this story is fifteen pages.. seeing as on this site, it is almost four.. don't ask. Don't worry.. the rest of my chapters are _much_ longer. I'm keeping them over 3,500 words each.. which isn't too much.. but it adds up! Anyways.. REVIEW, REVIEW, and um.. what was it.. oh yeah! RrEeVvIiEeWw! Am I keeping the original characters in character good?

-Note To Pyre: You need to email me (If your email thing works) some jokes.. those were rreeaaalllyyy funny! Winkz-

_Joke Of The Day: On Christmas day, Mickey looks out his window to see, "Mickey Sucks," written in the snow with pee. After the police examine it, they say to Mickey, "Okay, we have bad news, and worse news. The bad news is that it's Goofy's piss, and the worse news is that it's Minnie's handwriting…"_

_-Some dude on MTV.._

Oh.. and Pyre.. I left you an extremely lloonnngggg review on your story "The Bright Green Fluffy Day," that has absolutely nothing to do with your story.. but it's interesting, just like you do to me with this story, lol. I don't mind, as long as it's only you and no-one else.. cause we have no other way of communicating till further notice..

PS- Vyncent helped me A LOT with this chap, and I really suggest you read her stories. They've won a lot of awards for various sites. (weretigras).


	8. And So, The Training Begins!

To Forget The Unforgettable

By: Youkai Dreams

Disclaimer- I own Sesshoumaru, FINALLY! -sweatdrop- Oh, was I dreaming again? DAMNIT! This time, I was sooooo close, but I still don't own them (but in dreamland, they're alllll mine). Too bad this is reality, huh?

A/N: Hey guys. I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a long while, but, my comp had a virus and erased Microsoft Word from my computer altogether, so I had to re-write everything, which took a while, but I hope this chapter turned out as good as the one I wrote before (Sighs). Yeah… Anyways, keep telling me in reviews if I'm still keeping the characters in character… it isn't hard to do. If I think they are, then I think you will too cause, as many of you probably know, I am picky about these things. For Kagome, not that any of you have complained, but remember, she lost her memory; she is twenty, but she thinks she is fifteen. Naraku has been defeated, and the jewel completed (OMG, I RHYMED!)… So Kagome should act a little scared of these things, although she acts scared in the regular series anyways so ya... Anyway, onto the story!

Chapter Eight: And So, The Training Begins

Sesshoumaru gazed at the darkened soil beneath him as he replicated what had just happened in his mind. Bandits had mistaken his appearance for a human, and attacked him thinking they would gain riches; instead, they gained early release from this world.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.· Flashback!_ ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

"You there, stop now or perish!" One man screamed as he rode up to Sesshoumaru on his horse, sword drawn, ready to fight.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "You dare to challenge me?"

The man laughed. "You are very smart, indeed. Are you the one known as Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned to face the aged man completely. "This is of no concern to you."

The man scowled. "It is a big concern to me. Remember this face, because it shall be the last one you see."

The man stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes and felt utter disappointment when he was met with nothing… no fear, nothing. He was disappointed further when he managed to trace slight amusement..

Sesshoumaru detected the faint sounds of countless horses approaching, and figured they were the rest of the man's men. He looked at them as if they were dim-witted, for men of their age were daring to challenge him? To him, they didn't seem to make formidable opponents for a tree, much less himself.

Before him, many men, seemingly very elderly were gradually gathering behind the old man, and he saw youkai among the men in their humanoid and truest forms.

"I will give you one chance to stand down, and I shall spare you. If you do not take this opportunity, you may consider this your last breath ever to be taken." He warned calmly. He wasn't surprised at the men's stupidity as they charged for him.

The earth began to roar as the scenery changed. They were in a forest of some sort, and everything appeared dead as the men's near future. The annoying sound slowly began to fade as Sesshoumaru swiftly scanned his surroundings, taking in every inch.

As the men fell back into his view, he launched himslef high into the air as he noticed the foolish man jumping off his horse, charging at him with in-human speed.

'So, I have been misled. He is not human, yet neither is he youkai…'

Sesshoumaru extended his claws as he swooped down into the man and tore him apart. A cloud of dust erupted from were he'd just struck what he thought was his target.

The dust quickly disappeared as Sesshoumaru found himself facing a huge hole in the ground. He'd missed his mark.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he calculated just how fast the man was going.

He dodged a blow from another man wildly aiming to cut his head off with a sword that looked almost exactly like Banryuu, only a bit smaller, and he noticed it was sharpened at a strange angle. The man really didn't seem like much an opponent. His clothes were very raggedy and the condition he was in was abysmal.

Sesshoumaru's hand darkened to deep green as he lashed it out and struck the beast, melting every bone, muscle, and cell in his body. He soon realized that the beast was reconstructing itself, and seemed to be transforming hurriedly.

Dust, trees, lightning, all the men, and some youkai among their group where swirling in a blinding wind around the man. The whirlwind grew to tremendous heights until it dissipated, leaving a huge Jaguar youkai in its place.

"Ah, so you are youkai too I see. This does not matter, for your life will soon belong to me." The beast hissed.

As his words were spoken, he opened his mouth and a deep purple orb started to form. As the sphere grew in size, a sapphire blue lightning bolt surged from the sky and started frantically coiling around the purple object and began gleaming intensely.

A twister of the same color appeared in front of the jaguar and began spinning viciously out of control. Deep red lightning bolts started striking everywhere from the skies above. This was peculiar to Sesshoumaru since they smelled of blood…

He dodged the lightning and kept close view of the orb still forming from the youkai's mouth, continuously growing in size, while the gleam grew more and more intense.

'This lightning must be a distraction. I can smell where it is going to strike, although it is hard to avoid. He must be staling for enough time to create enough power to release that energy. I must slay him now.'

Sesshoumaru's hand started to glow a bright yellow as he prepared to release his dakotsu. The youkai saw this coming, and released a youkai from the azure colored lightning bolt on his forehead. The attempt was in vein as it was slain in a mere second. This however was enough to cancel his attack.

The jaguar saw Sesshoumaru begin to re-summon what he guessed was the same attack, and released loads of much stronger youkai in hopes of creating more powerful opponents than before.

'He cannot cancel my attack. I must destroy him; I am under order of my master. I shall slay him… he will suffer by my hands, and mine alone,' the beast thought. He smirked, as his death lightning attack grew more and more powerful with each passing second.

Sesshoumaru saw the jaguar reject nearly thirty youkai, which was strange because he was formed with barely ten youkai and a mouth-load of humans. 'Is this creature able to produce _additional_ youkai inside himself?' He questioned.

Looking upon the newly formed group of youkai, Sesshoumaru noticed they were a combination of wolves, foxes, lions, tigers, bears (oh my!), and some youkai unknown to Sesshoumaru.

He knew he would be able to battle them better in his Inuyoukai form, but with the lightning still striking everywhere, he couldn't take a chance.

The wolf youkai struck first, unleashing an unseen attack. Sesshoumaru was thrown back into a nearby tree and his eyes began to glow red.

Looking back up at the wolf, he noticed something. 'They are too small to be regular wolf youkai, although they are much to fast to be wolf youkai alone.'

In actuality, a true wolf youkai should rival the size of Sesshoumaru in his truest form. This wolf youkai was about a quarter shorter, and its fur was emerald with burgundy tips. His fangs were extremely long and wide. The youkai almost looked saber-toothed.

Sesshoumaru growled deafeningly as the now un-dodgable lightning pierced his stomach, and the bear youkai ferociously pounced on him.

He saw the fox youkai's eyes gleaming orange, and guessed it was summoned by it. Through the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the jaguar youkai completely engulfed in the enormous orb.

Time stood still as to everyone's dismay, the orb was released.

The entire forest exploded in a blinding green flame as Sesshoumaru was thrown back onto a large boulder, and was instantly paralyzed from some magic that must've been used in the blast.

The earth violently roared out as flames plummeted from the sky to the grounds below, devouring each and everything in its path, revealing no mercy. The skies began to darken.

Sesshoumaru heard it first, and then he began to feel it. Rumbling. A huge rumbling sound began to fill his sensitive ears as the earth began to violently shake.

He looked around to see where it was coming from when he noticed it was coming from the ground.

Enormous ice crystal daggers began shooting from the ground, and going high into the sky and falling at light speed. He noticed the crystals were flaming and at least three times bigger by the time they hit the ground.

Blood erupted everywhere as one large crystal exploded from the ground beneath Sesshoumaru, shattering the rock that was holding him up, and tearing through his upper stomach. He cringed as the crystal increased in size as it came further and further out of the ground.

Sesshoumaru noticed there were more and more ice crystals exploding from the ground, but unlike the previous ones, they were just remaining there.

It took him a moment before he realized they were beginning to form a shape in the ground. He recognized it as a circle, only with huge holes in-between the crystals.

He looked up to see a dagger heading straight for him when it curved, and placed itself in one of the many holes the crystals provided. Upon gazing closer, he noticed that all the crystals in the sky were beginning to fill the holes in the circle.

After the crystals were in place, the lightning falling from the sky began to turn pink, as its target soon became the icy circle as well.

Another loud roar could be heard as the circle began to glow in pink flames. The heat was burning Sesshoumaru, but he showed no sign of weakness, or, he tried as best he could with the immense pain flooding his body.

The forest was engulfed in a black flame as the circle raised itself from the ground and began furiously spinning high in the sky. Sesshoumaru noticed that the crystal was darkening tremendously, and that all to familiar scent was clogging his nose. Blood started flying everywhere, and he noticed that everything it touched exploded.

He growled in pain as the heat became unbearable, and heavy poison spreading in the air painfully pierced his lungs.

In the heat of his torture, he suddenly paused as he felt a familiar feeling. He looked down at his sword to see it pulsating to the beat of his heart, which was beating fiercely. In seven pulses, Sesshoumaru was surrounded in a bluish-blackish light, and was painfully transported from what he hoped was somewhere away from this predicament.

To his dismay, when the light disintegrated, he found he was only transported out of the youkai's attack, behind it. This opened a new light for him as he noticed something he'd failed to notice before.

"Ah, yes! At long last, Lord Sesshoumaru has been defeated, just as his pathetic father had been before him! My master will be pleased with my…" The youkai screamed as he was now engulfed in a blue light and turned around only to see Sesshoumaru.

'How can this be? My death lightning attack should've destroyed him. In fact, my attack was destabilized greatly somehow.'

Sesshoumaru snarled as he watched the youkai become engulfed in a yellow blaze and de-transformed into the original youkai and mortals it had used to convert before.

"As I've stated earlier, consider _this,_ your last breath," he smoothly announced as he quickly un-sheathed his Toukijin and slashed his sword- not toward the scattered group, but what he'd spotted earlier... a hole. He wouldn't have even caught sight of it if he hadn't been hit.

This meant only one thing: this wasn't real. This world, these beasts, they were... imaginary. The damage they caused was real, but the beasts that caused it were not.

The hole indicated that someone was watching and directing everything that happened on the field, which would explain why none of his attacks worked. He sighed. He didn't like foul play; it just simply wouldn't do, unless of course, he was behind it.

Sesshoumaru slashed through the hole, and the forest they were in slowly began to dissolve, leaving behind a bloodstained village... a _real_ village.

He understood know.

He had been tricked. The blasts from his poison and swords and claws were real. They laid not a scratch on the bandits he'd been fighting, but they did manage destroy every form of life in the village. What he'd been in was most likely a dream turned real; the appearance was fake, but the world around it was real.

The blood of mortals, animals, youkai, and everything else soiled his clothes. His claws were drenched in it. Dirt rested upon his face and hair, his eyes deep red. He was covered in cuts and bruises.

The red in his eyes gradually faded as his next words were spoken.

"A diversion."

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Harumi was thrown back into the wall as his amulet was engulfed in a blue blaze pulsating enormous amounts of energy. The jewel busted into a thousand pieces as he began to chuckle.

"This is not the end my friend, for you've created just enough time for me to get what I require. Do not underestimate my power, for the battle has yet to begin..."

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.· End Flashback!_ ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Sesshoumaru stood staring at his claws, and looked up to the moon.

He'd decided earlier to take a walk to ease his mind, but seeing as the sun would rise in a few hours, he turned around, and started to walk back to his castle. This was going to be another _long_ day.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Kagome opened her eyes as she began to awaken.

She sat up on her futon as she rubbed her eyes and turned to look at her alarm clock when she remembered what had happened. This had saddened her. She was still a bit scared at the thought of possibly never seeing her family again.

She looked out the window and guessed it was around two in the morning by how dark it was outside. She knew she had a long day ahead of her, and she'd figured she should get some more sleep since she guessed Kahori would wake her up at around sunrise.

She felt tired once again as her eyes began to feel like heavy bowling balls. She laid her head back down and allowed sleep to once again claim her body… for just a few more hours.

Kagome woke up later and looked out the window. She sighed as she saw the sun rising higher and higher into the sky, and closed her eyes again.

She began to feel another presence in the room with her, and opened her eyes and nearly screamed when she saw a figure hovering over her, reaching their hand out to her. Kagome quieted down as she saw it was only Kahori.

Kahori snapped her hand back when she saw Kagome awaken and ready to scream. "Forgive me Kagome; I was merely trying to get you to wake up."

"Ayume, remember?"

Kahori nodded. "Hai, that's right. Forgive me, _Ayume_." Kagome, or Ayume rather, noticed she put extra emphasis on her name.

"Well, I am glad you're awake. We must hurry, we have two hours to get you ready," Kahori warned.

"Oh, that should be plenty of time!"

"Not necessarily. Things always take longer than intended."

Ayume made an 'O' with her mouth as she stood up and walked over to Kahori. "So, what do we do first?"

Kahori walked over to the closet. "First, you need to bathe." She laughed as her friend scrunched her face at the words she'd just heard.

Ayume walked over to the closet doors soon after, and opened them. Kahori reached in the far right and grabbed a woman's battle garb and armor, and told her friend to follow her to the bathing room, where they bathed hurriedly.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) _¸.·¨_….. ¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨

Ayume walked into the dojo and saw Sesshoumaru in a defensive stance carrying his katana with practiced ease. She wondered how he would train her; she knew she wasn't the worlds most coordinated person.

Although he didn't look at her, she knew he felt her presence. He had to. From her understanding, he was a very powerful youkai. Watching him swing his sword with such grace and precision made her feel weak, and hopeless. She knew she'd never be as good, or even remotely close as he. But then again, she could be half as good at him, and still be distinguished as 'great.'

"Miko," she heard him say. She guessed he was talking to her, seeing as she was a miko, or so she was told.

Ayume winced as he turned to her, with a look of slight disappointment, and annoyance. "Your power is weaker than before, which I find that particularly interesting, seeing how weak you were 'before.'"

Ayume broke away from his intense glare as he spoke. She felt as weak as he was claiming she was. But that was physically only. She thought of herself as extremely bold, almost to the point of sheer craziness. She was perfectly normal, as normal as a girl in her circumstance could be. Then again, who could she compare herself to? She knew of no other who had a life like hers.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, and then looked to her left. When he noticed her vision was focused on the same thing as his, he spoke. "Take that sword."

Ayume complied, walking over to the sword. She never thought something so dangerous could look so nice. Ok, so she didn't think 'nice' was the right word to describe a sword, but, it looked, innocent just sitting there. Then again, maybe she _was_ crazy.

She reached down to pick up the sword, frowning as she realized it was a lot heavier than she'd expected. But then again, how light had she expected a yard of solid metal to be? Struggling, she managed to lift the sword into what she knew was a defensive position.

She had no official training, but she knew some things, some techniques. Well, she'd seen them on television, but she saw it enough to know them. She began to feel power with this object, this weapon she held in her hands.

Sesshoumaru stared at her as she raised her sword, and placed her body into a some-what sloppy defensive stance. At least he wouldn't have to show her the basics, right? He pondered where to begin with this mortal. He'd seen her fight, and although she was good, she was nothing to talk about. Not for _him_ to talk, or even care about.

Ayume noticed the some-what distant look plastered on his face when her world was turned around. Her sword she'd held moments before was flying across the room, and so was she apparently. Her sword had been knocked out of her hands by him.

Upon landing on the ground, she quickly grabbed her sword, and searched the room for Sesshoumaru. He was standing in the same place, although he was in a defensive stance. Was he expecting her to come at him? She slowly stood up.

"Hold your sword firmly," She heard him say as he rushed for her again. With a burst of speed she couldn't have possibly possessed, her sword was to her side, ready. As Sesshoumaru prepared another attack, she took a swing, aiming –and hitting- Sesshoumaru's sword, swinging it back a little.

Sesshoumaru's hands then glowed a golden color as he flew into the air and produced what she thought was a whip. It looked familiar, but where had she seen it before?

Instantly, she raised her sword to fight of the whip approaching her direction, but realized she was too slow as her sword was yanked behind her, and she was knocked off her feet yet again.

"Be more alert," She heard him say. She wondered if he could possibly be any blunter. It wasn't necessarily helping, and she wished he would explain a bit more. But, she guessed he wasn't the type to explain himself much.

That was the last thing she remembered as her vision grew dark, and her consciousness left her.

Sesshoumaru was alert when he noticed her scent was different, and her eyes were… glowing? Yes, they were, green, and were glowing red. He was bemused when he heard laughter from her.

"Sesshoumaru, are you actually going easy on a human?" Ayume smirked when she saw him land, and stared at him. She swore she saw confusion flicker across his eyes, but just for a moment.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked… bluntly of course. Ayume guessed he wasn't the one to play around, so she thought _she'd_ play instead.

"Who am I? You don't remember me? After all we… haven't been through? Hmnn, I suppose we never met up close before. My mistake."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her.

"You already know who I am, I just happened to have a brand-new disguise. Do you like it? …No? Well, I thought it was pretty. I figured I'd just, borrow the miko's body for now…."

Sesshoumaru recognized that voice from somewhere, although he couldn't place when or where he'd heard it. The voice was deep, annoying, slightly raspy, mockingly playful, and most importantly: it was male.

"I wanted to play a game with you, to kind of… test your strength, intelligence, and patience. The rules are simple: don't die. We can't have you doing so quite yet."

Sesshoumaru watched as the sword in the miko's hands transformed into a huge sword, and a sapphire lightning bold began to form around it.

"That pitiful youkai failed, but I will not," the voice choked out as Ayume began crazily swinging the sword in a circle above her head, creating an electrifying blue cloud.

Sesshoumaru then saw her swing the sword in his direction, along with the cloud. He could smell poison in the air, as she inwardly sighed; annoyed at the fact that everyone was trying to piss him off today.

As the cloud rushed for him, he was about to sore into the air when a lighting bolt surged from the ceiling, missing him by an inch. He looked up and noticed another cloud, this one blood red, along with the familiar lightning bolts wildly descending from it.

Sesshoumaru quickly flew above the intoxicating azure-colored clouds of smoke, and proceeded to ease down toward Ayume as he dodged the bloodstained lightning.

As he fully intended to cease the attack Ayume just unleashed, she anticipated his plan and unleashed the harishinatsu attack. Thundering blades of solid ice came hurdling towards him at amazing speeds as he flew up to escape the attack.

Too late…

One particularly large blade of ice pierced his left leg, and released deadly amounts of poison into his bloodstream. The thing that didn't make sense was that the ice blade was hotter then fire, and he could neither smell nor see flames anywhere, unlike his 'encounter' with the 'icy blades of fire' he had earlier.

Neither the poison nor pain affected him, as he was used to pain. This would be considered light compared to many other attacks he'd caught himself in-between. He redeemed this pointless to worry about as the acid in his blood broke down the poison into nothing, but he still remained pinned to the wall.

Ayume took the opportunity to use the 'swords' Tsumi-Shinishi attack on him. She smirked as she pointed the sword towards Sesshoumaru and edged closer, and close.

"You're through..." The deep voice said in a dangerous tone as she sliced through the air in front of him.

"TSUMI!" The voice as the sword transformed into a very long, sharp sword with metal thorns. It looked a lot like a metal vine. She noticed Sesshoumaru wasn't fazed much by this.

Sesshoumaru watched the sword as it altered, trying to figure out how it had done so. He had the sword made, and was sure of its powers, unless this 'force' had more abilities than accounted for.

"THIS IS THE END!" The voice crazily screamed. "SHINISHI!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as the sword created black lightning around the surface as a poisoned trail of blood started frantically coiling around the cord. He noticed the force of the lightning was pulling the venomous clouds of smoke released from the first attack toward them.

Ayume started crazily swinging the vine around her head for a few moments until blood was leaking everywhere. She then swung the vine toward Sesshoumaru as the gaseous azure-colored clouds rushed for him.

"He's through. There's no way he could've escaped…"

Her eyes widened in surprise as a transparent blue force harshly plunged her back. She brutally hit the wall on the opposite side of the room as clouds of dust arose from the floor below.

Ayume hacked and coughed until the clouds slowly dissipated. She horridly noticed Sesshoumaru wasn't pinned to the wall anymore, but racing toward her with incredible speed. She observed that he had a sword drawn, and she guessed he was going to kill her at that very moment.

'This can't be. How did he escape? I won't make it in time… He'll kill me.'

Sesshoumaru raced for Ayume and swung his sword at her head as she ducked with surprising speed for a human.. He abruptly cornered her as he smirked, cutting across the air in front of her as blue youki escaped from her body. He then left and stood in the center of the room.

Ayume screamed as the essence left her body, and she fainted for a brief moment.

The walls began to violently vibrate as thunderous laughter cut through the dojo.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Do not think you have won. With every distraction like thus, I get exactly what I need. Maybe, in time, you shall discover what I have taken. From my understanding, it is very dear to you…" The voice echoed into the emptiness.

As it disappeared, the room was engulfed in a brilliant pink light. As soon as it faded, Sesshoumaru noticed the dojo was cleaned perfectly. The midnight blue roof was no longer falling, the eastern wall was no longer blown out, the blood-stains on the floor were no longer there, and the hole in the northern wall where the heated crystal bound his leg to the wall was also gone. The only trace of the fight that could physically be found was the blood on Sesshoumaru's leg, and the blood on Ayume's wrists and stomach.

When she came to, around seven minutes later, she looked around surprised at the scenery and wondered if what she just thought happened actually didn't. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and gazed upon it. She gasped as she saw her outfit soaked in her blood from her arms to her legs.

Gazing closer, she noticed six _very_ appalling, extremely deep gashes on her lower stomach. When she positioned her hands in front of it, she discovered that her arms, wrists, and hands also bared treacherous wounds.

She wasn't sure if she could stomach all of this, literally.

Ayume searched around the terribly large room for Sesshoumaru and spotted him in the center of the room. He was staring at the ceiling, fangs partially bared. She noticed he softened his gaze a bit, and saw him direct his vision toward her. She noticed a little bit of anger in his eyes, but she guessed it wasn't aimed at her.

Sesshoumaru turned his head so he was no longer facing her. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a faint growl.

"He is gone." He stated plainly. Since he hadn't talked to her since she arrived, Ayume guessed he wasn't talking to her then.

"Gomen." She said as she began to sob. Sesshoumaru turned to face her, although she noticed he wasn't directly paying attention to her.

"I have to tell you something. I'm not entirely sure what happened here, because I wasn't exactly present when it transpired."

She looked at Sesshoumaru, and sighed when she noticed his attention was not directed toward her.

"Let me explain. Somehow, I... my spirit was transported to a different place, although I guess my body remained here. Some man, or youkai rather, I believe his name was Lord Harumi, or something close immediately started to fight me, or at least he tried. Somehow, I put up a barrier he couldn't penetrate. Well, around three minutes later, he managed to disengage the barrier, and started fighting with his sword…"

Sesshoumaru had her attention by now. He was waiting for an explanation other than what he already knew.

"I remember before I re-awoke here, he kept repeating, 'forty-two days, forty-two days. I shall have my ultimate revenge!' over and over. That's when I woke-up here..."

Sesshoumaru looked a wee bit confused, or at least that's what she thought. She noticed it was a bit hard to read his emotions, so she concluded that he kept to himself a lot. She wondered what Lord Harumi had meant, and if the message was actually for Lord Sesshoumaru.

'What's going on?'

Last Chapter: Chapter Seven: Lord Harumi's True Plans: Revealed

Next Chapter: The Past: An Unfortunate Memory

Ok, another nice chapter, ne? I hope so. I know this chapter is written a bit differently from the others, but I am sort-of re-doing my first few chapters to make them flow better. I was reading them, and I am utterly disappointed with them, to say the least –don't respond to that-. Anyway, I tried to put a little action in there for you, I know it wasn't much, but I didn't want to wait until the final fighting scene for you guys to get any action. OKKKK, so you got quite a bit of action last chapter, buuuttttt, you know that's not what I'm talking about here smirk

Hey, you guess… can you do me a favor and review for me? Although I am happy for those of you who already have, but I know a lot of you haven't been, not that you have to or anything. A –somewhat- new feature added lets authors see how many people are reading your stories, and I have over 500hits, and 56 reviews. I want some feedback, so can I have some please?

-Back to story- Hey, we're getting somewhere, yay! Next chapter will be nice I think, because I decided on something which will help end this story a bit faster (don't worry, if you liked it before, you know I wouldn't steer you wrong now, right?). As for how this story ends, I think you'll like it, bbuuttt, keep chapter five's contents in mind, you'll find out why soon –well, maybe not SOON- enough.

Well, enough endless rambling. (I'll place the joke as soon as I can find it...I don't remember where I found it. Actually, my friend Pyre told me!)


End file.
